War of DNA
by jmpnuna
Summary: Jimin tidak tahu apa-apa saat dia melihat seorang junior di kampusnya mati di hadapannya. Kejadian yang membawa takdir tujuh orang untuk bertahan hidup dari kejaran zombie. BTS ff. BTS Kim Namjoon Kim Seokjin Min Yoongi Jung Hoseok Park Jimin Kim Taehyung Jeon Jungkook and other idols! Zombie inside!
1. chapter 1

War of DNA

Jimin tidak tahu apa-apa saat dia melihat seorang junior di kampusnya mati di hadapannya. Kejadian yang membawa takdir tujuh orang untuk bertahan hidup dari kejaran zombie.

BTS ff. BTS Kim Namjoon Kim Seokjin Min Yoongi Jung Hoseok Park Jimin Kim Taehyung Jeon Jungkook and other idols!

Zombie inside!

No plagiarism. I only own the storyline.

#1

Jimin sudah tidak tahan. Kaki nya sudah keram karena berlari, sempat terjatuh dan sekarang harus berjongkok. Begitupun kedua tangannya yang sedari tadi menutupi telinganya dengan sangat erat. Peluh menetes diantara surai coklatnya yang tak karuan. Sementara bibirnya digigit begitu kuat agar tak menimbulkan suara. Keadaannya sangat mengenaskan dengan tekanan batin yang terlihat dari matanya yang melotot kosong melihat lantai. Mungkin Jimin sudah pasrah.

Tubuh Jimin lelah, tapi ketegangan tak kunjung hilang. Jimin tadinya berada di kampusnya, duduk sambil makan siang di kafetaria. Bercengkrama dengan teman-temannya seperti biasa. Sampai tiba-tiba seorang mahasiswa berlari terseok-seok sambil berteriak kencang meminta tolong. Laki-laki itu tersungkur di salah satu meja di dekat Jimin yang diduduki oleh junior Jimin. Semua orang terperanjat dan berdiri memusatkan perhatian pada laki-laki itu. Namanya Youngjae, tiga tahun lebih muda dari Jimin. Youngjae mulai terisak.

"Jinyoung. To-tolong aku". Youngjae mencoba sedikit menetralkan nafasnya yang terputus-putus. Tangannya menekan kuat kakinya yang terlihat terluka. Entah karena apa kakinya sobek dan darah mengalir dari sana. Jimin yang berada dekat dari meja Jinyoung mendekati mereka.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Jimin khawatir. Dia mencoba memegangi Youngjae tapi Youngjae terus bergerak. Sebagai mahasiswa kedokteran Jimin memang selalu menjadi lebih sensitif saat melihat ada orang yang terluka. Bahkan niatnya untuk membantu oranglah yang membuatnya ingin menjadi dokter dengan masuk ke salah satu universitas kedokteran terkenal di Seoul, Hanyang University.

Pandangan mata Youngjae mengabur dan semakin tak fokus. Dia mulai meronta-ronta.

"Jinyoung... Jinyoung... Tolong... Selamatkan aku..."

Youngjae mulai menggelepar sedangkan Jinyoung hanya kebingungan.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanya Jimin pada Jinyoung. Raut muka Jinyoung benar-benar panik. Jinyoung malah melangkah mundur. Sama halnya dengan beberapa mahasiswa yang berada disana. Begitupun teman-teman Jimin. diantara mereka bahkan ada yang menyuruh Jimin untuk menjauh.

"Aku tidak tau apa-apa. Sumpah". Jinyoung menggelengkan kepalanya. Lalu terjatuh karena tak memperhatikan langkahnya. Jimin hendak mendekatinya namun terhenti karena Youngjae sudah tak bergerak lagi. Jimin pun mendekatkan diri pada Youngjae untuk mengecek nadi pada pergelangan tangannya. Jimin terperanjat. Jimin itu mahasiswa kedokteran jurusan dokter umum. Dia memilih jurusan itu agar bisa menolong siapa saja, dan tidak perlu melakukan perawatan lebih lanjut atas penyakit mematikan agar tidak berurusan dengan mayat. Jimin tidak tega melihat seseorang meregang nyawa. Tapi dihadapannya baru saja dia melihat juniornya kehilangan nyawa. Mata Jimin membola seraya dengan dia bangkit.

"Seonbae, seharusnya... aku melarang Youngjae pergi". Jinyoung ketakutan. Tangannya meremas rambutnya sendiri sedang air matanya mengalir. Tentu saja, Youngjae adalah salah satu teman dekat Jinyoung.

"Apa maksudmu?" Jimin mulai sadar dari keterkejutannya.

"Ini... Ini pasti karena percobaan departemen obat-obatan. Benar!.. Iya.. Benar seonbae! Youngjae pasti mati karena BamBam!. Seharusnya sejak BamBam pindah ke kampus ini Youngjae tidak dekat-dekat dengannya".

Jinyoung menatap lamat-lamat Jimin yang kebingungan.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Kau tetap disini. Aku akan menghubungi ketua jurusan untuk datang kesini".

Jimin mengumpulkan kembali kewarasannya setelah melihat Youngjae mati dihadapannya. Dia kembali ke meja tempat dia makan sebelumnya. Sedikit melirik nasi goreng kimchi yang belum dihabiskannya lalu mengambil tas dan ponselnya diatas meja.

"Aku pergi sebentar". Jimin berpamitan pada teman-temannya.

"Jim, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Itu Seulgi yang menahan tangan Jimin. Seulgi tau benar sifat Jimin yang sensitif dan tak tegaan. Jimin melepaskan pegangan Seulgi.

"Aku baik-baik saja". Jiminpun pergi menuju ruang ketua jurusan.

Jimin yakin keamanan akan segera tau apa yang terjadi karena ribut-ribut tadi. Mereka akan menghubungi ambulan untuk mengevakuasi mayat Youngjae. Lagi pula rumah sakit universitas mereka tidak lah jauh. Sekarang yang menjadi pertanyaan perlukah menghubungi polisi? Jimin tidak yakin penyebab kematian Youngjae. Dia sempat melihat luka koyak di kaki Youngjae dan juga bercak darah yang sangat banyak menempel pada bagian dada jaket berbahan denim yang Youngjae kenakan. Memang sebaiknya dia menemui ketua jurusan dulu, Kim Namjoon.

"Permisi. Saya masuk".

Kim Namjoon terlihat kaget saat Jimin masuk ke ruangnya. Dia tidak ada janji dan sekarang masih jam makan siang. Namjoon bahkan belum sempat membuka bekal makanan yang dibawanya.

"Ada perlu apa.. Hmm?"

"Saya Park Jimin. Mahasiswa tingkat tiga jurusan kedokteran".

Jimin berucap setelah berada tepat di depan meja Namjoon.

Namjoon menggaruk kepalanya tanda kebingungan. Siapa yang tidak mengenal Kim Namjoon. Dia adalah lulusan terbaik dari unversitas Hanyang, dan mengambil gelar doktornya selama tiga tahun di Universitas Oxford lalu kembali ke Korea. Sekembalinya, dia menolak menjadi dokter di rumah sakit Hanyang dan sekarang menjadi ketua jurusan di usianya yang masih sangat muda. Tujuannya menempuh bidang kesehatan bukan karena empati pada penderita penyakit yang memepertaruhkan nyawa. Dia hanya murni tertarik untuk mengembangkan pengetahuan medis di dunia ini karena dia yakin masih banyak misteri yang bisa terkuak di masa depan. Namjoon berasal dari keluarga yang biasa saja. Yatim piatu yang hanya tinggal dengan adik laki-lakinya. Tapi tentu Namjoon tidak mengenal Jimin. Hal itulah yang membuatnya bingung.

"Jadi, ada apa Park Jimin?"

Jimin sebelumnya melihat-melihat ke seluruh ruangan. Kikuk karena Namjoon menatapnya intens. Ruangan Kim Namjoon tidak bisa dibilang rapi. Tidak ada foto keluarga. Banyak kardus yang terbuka dan menampilkan bebarapa berkas yang berantakan dan buku-buku medis yang diletakkan seadanya. Lemarinya masih kosong. Apa Namjoon masih belum merapikan ruangannya setelah hampir satu semester menjabat sebagai ketua jurusan?

Jimin kembali melihat ke arah Namjoon.

"Begini pak. Terjadi sesuatu di kafetaria. Saya tidak begitu mengerti. Tapi saya melihat salah seorang mahasiswa meninggal di depan saya"

Namjoon benar-benar kaget kali ini. Dia menaikkan kedua alisnya. Apa maksud Jimin ada mahasiswa yang mati? Tapi Namjoon bukanlah orang yang bertele-tele untuk mengetahui suatu rincian dari sumber yang tak pasti. Dia segera bangkit.

"Kafetaria katamu?" Namjoon mengenakan jas yang sebelumnya tersampir di kursinya.

"Iya Pak".

Dan dengan itu Namjoon keluar diikuti dengan Jimin di belakangnya.

Saat menuju ke kafetaria kampus, Jimin dibuat bingung. Dia heran dengan keadaan yang sepi. Sebelumnya saat menuju ke ruang Namjoon, Jimin sempat mengintip ke jendela dan melihat mobil ambulans. Benar jika seseorang sudah menghubungi rumah sakit. Seharusnya sekarang banyak orang yang akan mengerubungi lokasi tewasnya Youngjae, kan? Tapi semakin mendekati kafetaria, Namjoon dan Jimin tidak berpapasan dengan siapapun.

Terakhir mereka bertemu dengan seorang ibu yang bertugas membersihkan ruangan lab sebelum berbelok ke koridor menuju kafetaria. Ibu itu membawa sapu sambil melepas sarung tangannya yang kotor. Dia membungkuk pada Namjoon sebentar lalu melangkah menuju tangga darurat. Mungkin shift nya sudah selesai dan dia ingin pulang. Namjoon dan Jimin pun hanya berlalu begitu saja.

Saat sampai di kafetaria, Namjoon semakin bingung. Bingung dan cemas.

"Apa-apaan ini?".

Jiminpun tak kalah bingung. Dihadapan mereka terlihat ruang kafetaria yang berantakan. Meja dan kursi tak beraturan saling tumpang tindih. Piring dan gelas pecah dengan Noda makanan disana sini. Benarkah itu noda makanan? Mengapa begitu merah dan tercium amis?

Namjoon mendekati salah satu meja dengan noda merah yang begitu kentara. Sementara Jimin tak bergeming di depan ruang kafetaria. Namjoon menyentuh noda itu dengan ujung telunjuknya, lalu mendekatkan jarinya ke hidung.

"Aneh. Ini darah. Apa yang terjadi disini?".

Namjoon mencoba melihat ke sekeliling. Jimin melihat sesuatu bergerak di pojok ruangan. Kaki! Itu kaki yang tertimpa beberapa kursi diatasnya. Iya, Jimin yakin itu kaki. Dan itu sepatu yang dikenakan Jinyoung!. Jimin pun memberanikan diri mendekat ke arah pojok ruangan. Diangkatnya beberapa kursi yang menutupi tubuh itu hingga ia melihat sosok Jinyoung, bersimbah darah.

"Jinyoung!"

Namjoon segera melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Jimin. Jinyoung yang tergeletak penuh darah mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lemah.

"Seonbae..."

"Apa yang terjadi, Jinyoung?" Raut muka Jimin berubah sangat cemas.

"Seonbae. Youngjae.. Dia.. Dia tidak mati... Seonbae larilah".

Jimin tidak mengerti.

"Diamlah Jinyoung. Perutmu tertusuk. Kau kehilangan banyak darah". Jimin melihat sebuah besi yang tajam menembus perut Jinyoung. Dari bentuknya sepertinya besi ini berasal dari kursi kafetaria yang patah. Darah masih mengalir di perut Jinyoung.

"Besi itu harus dicabut" Namjoon berucap santai. Jimin hanya menatap Namjoon panik. Apa Namjoon tidak ada niatan untuk membantunya?

Mungkin Namjoon berfikir Jimin bisa menarik besi itu sendiri. Tapi Jimin tak tega. Jimin membayangkan darah akan semakin deras mengalir dari perut Jinyoung. Jimin hanya panik sementara Jinyoung terbatuk-batuk menahan sakit.

Tiba-tiba tangan Namjoon terulur memegang besi yang menancap di perut Jinyoung. Detik kemudian dia mencabutnya dengan cepat dibarengi dengan teriakan kesakitan Jinyoung. Seperti dugaan Jimin, darah keluar dengan deras. Jimin pun segera menekan luka Jinyoung. Dibukanya jaketnya sendiri untuk menutup luka itu.

"Sudah...lah.. Seonbae.. Aku tidak tau kapan... Aku akan.. Berubah... Seperti mereka..." Tangan Jinyoung terulur untuk menyentuh tangan Jimin yang menekan perutnya. Jimin melihat luka bekas gigitan disana.

"Diam atau aku akan meninggalkanmu untuk mati!" Jimin yang panik berubah menjadi marah. Bisa-bisanya Jinyoung menyuruhnya menyerah.

"Seonbae.. Sebaiknya kau selamatkan orang yang.. Kau sayangi.. Sebelum terlambat.. Seperti aku..." Jinyoung susah payah mengatur nafas nya yang mulai habis.

"Park Jimin. Aku melihat seseorang menuju kesini". Namjoon meletakkan besi ditangannya dan mendekati pintu keluar kafetaria. Jimin hanya memperhatikannya dengan tangannya masih setia menekan luka Jinyoung. Namjoon sudah berada diluar dan dilihatnya seorang wanita sedang berjalan terseok. Saat melihat Namjoon wanita itu berucap lirih

"to..long.."

Namjoon sudah akan berucap saat dilihatnya bayangan lain di belakang wanita itu berjalan mengikuti si wanita. Sosok itu mencengkram lengan si wanita lalu membalik tubuhnya. Dengan tak sabaran pundak si wanita digigit dengan rakus. Terdengar suara gigitan lalu kunyahan yang tersamar oleh jeritan lemah si wanita. Darah mulai menetes ke lantai. Si wanita meraih-raih udara saat satu tangan lain dari belakang menarik pinggulnya. Lalu gigi-gigi bergemeretak menggesek kulit pinggulnya yang ditutupi kaos tipis. Namjoon melebarkan matanya. Tak percaya apa yang dilihatnya. Namjoon itu pintar dan dengan cepat bisa memahami keadaan. Dia memang masih shock dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, tapi dia segera masuk ke kefetaria.

Jimin menatap Namjoon bingung. Wajah Namjoon benar-benar sulit diartikan. Cemas? Panik? Takut?

"Pak, anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Jimin.

"Park Jimin, kita harus pergi. Tinggalkan saja dia". Namjoon sepertinya serius akan ucapannya.

"Tapi pak..."

"Sudah. Ikut saja".

Tanpa babibu lagi Namjoon menarik Jimin. Tangan Jimin pun terlepas dari perut Jinyoung. Jinyoung sendiri saat ini sudah tak sadarkan diri. Namjoon menarik Jimin keluar. Jimin yang tak rela terus melihat ke belakang. Dia harus meninggalkan seseorang sekarat menjemput ajal sendirian. Tentu Jimin tak tega meskipun dia tak begitu kenal dengan Jinyoung.

Saat Namjoon menyeret Jimin keluar melewati pintu, mata Jimin menangkap sosok wanita yang tengah 'dimakan' oleh dua sosok yang mengerubungi tubuh tersebut. Rambut itu... Jimin rasa pernah melihatnya. Jimin mencoba mengingat tubuh tak berdaya yang semakin kehilangan bentuk manusianya. Seketika Jimin memberontak dan berteriak.

"Seulgi!".

Tapi Namjoon memegangi tubuh Jimin erat. Jimin tidak bisa melepaskan diri.

"Ya Tuhan! Apa yang terjadi?!. Seulgi!!. Pak, tolong lepaskan aku. Dia temanku" air mata Jimin mulai mengalir. Tubuhnya meremang saat melihat tubuh Seulgi terkoyak-koyak. Antara tak tega, tapi matanya tak bisa lepas memandang. Dua sosok itu masih mengoyak tubuh Seulgi hingga darah menggenang disekitarnya.

"Diam saja. Kau belum mau mati kan?" Namjoon membekap mulut Jimin. Mereka harus segera mencari tempat aman sekarang. Begitu fikir Namjoon. Jika apa yang dilihat Namjoon ini nyata, pasti terjadi sesuatu di lab percobaan departemen obat-obatan. Namjoon terus menyeret Jimin menuju tangga darurat. Sementara Jimin masih terisak keras dengan mulut yang dibekap.

Setelah berhasil menuju tangga darurat barulah Namjoon melepaskan bekapan mulut Jimin. Jimin yang sudah mulai tenang mengusap airmata di kedua pipinya.

"Maaf Park Jimin, saya terpaksa melakukannya untuk menyelamatkan kita berdua".

Jimin hanya diam. Namjoon merapikan rambutnya sedikit.

"Kita harus keluar dari sini. Aku tahu tempat yang aman. Tapi aku harus menjemput seseorang. Kau bisa ikut denganku atau mungkin kau ingin menemui keluarga mu saja? Itu terserah padamu". Namjoon mencoba tenang. Dia mengecek ponsel di sakunya. Mengetik pesan singkat, lalu mengirimnya. Jimin menatap Namjoon tak percaya. Matanya masih memerah. Namjoon yang merasa ditatap mencoba menjelaskan keadaan yang terjadi.

"Aku belum tau pasti apa yang terjadi. Ini masih dugaan. Mungkin ada kebocoran di salah satu percobaan di kampus yang menyebabkan hal ini terjadi. Ini bukan virus. Tapi vaksin. Intinya kekacauan akan semakin meluas. Aku harus mengatasi ini".

Namjoon mencoba tenang sementara Jimin malah terlihat emosi.

"Jadi anda yang bertanggung jawab atas kejadian ini, begitu pak?!" Jimin marah. Sangat marah. Jimin belum selesai.

"Meluas bagaimana? Apa ini semacam serial zombie yang akan menghancurkan seluruh kota, atau bahkan dunia? Begitu hah?!".

Namjoon tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Dia sendiri belum yakin akan apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Tenanglah Park Jimin. Anggap saja aku yang bertanggung jawab. Sekarang, apa kau punya keluarga? Kalau ada, cepatlah jemput mereka, aku akan menyiapkan tempat aman".

"Lalu bagaimana dengan temanku tadi?!"

Mata Jimin kembali berair.

"Jimin. Sepertinya kamu tidak mengerti keadaan yang terjadi sekarang. Lupakan mereka yang sudah berubah, selamatkan orang yang bisa kau selamatkan. Atau setidaknya, selamatkan dirimu". Namjoon mencengkram bahu Jimin, meyakinkam Jimin dengan tiap kata-katanya. Hal itu malah membuat linangan air mata jatuh di pipi Jimin. Dia teringat kedua orang tuanya dan adik perempuannya yang berada dirumah.

Hari ini hari sabtu. Keluarga Jimin sudah mengatakan akan memasak makanan enak untuk merayakan ulang tahun adiknya, Minah. Jimin sendiri sudah berjanji akan pulang sebelum jam makan malam. Jimin melihat arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Sekarang pukul 3.00 pm. Masih lima jam lagi waktu yang Jimin punya untuk menepati janjinya. Jimin masih ragu dengan penjelasan Namjoon. Tidak masuk akal, tapi hanya itu penjelasan yang ada.

Zombie? Jimin sempat tersenyum. Rasanya seperti berada di dalam film. Kecuali kau merasakan sakit, mual dan ngilu disaat melihat orang yang kau kenal tercabik-cabik.

Namjoon bingung melihat Jimin yang kalut. Digoncangnya tubuh Jimin.

"Dengarkan aku Park Jimin. Jemput keluarga mu dan pergilah ke rumah sakit Hanyang. Jangan masuk ke basement. Masuklah lewat pintu depan dan gunakan lift khusus pegawai menuju lantai 7. Pergilah ke sisi barat gedung dan cari ruangan 7x. Ingat 7x!"

Namjoon masih menatap Jimin memastikan Jimin mengerti saat ponselnya bergetar. Dia membuka pesan yang masuk. Setelah itu melepas dasi yang sudah berantakan dilehernya lalu membuangnya. Dimasukkannya ponsel kembali di saku celananya.

"Sialan bocah itu!". Namjoon melipat kemejanya.

"Jimin. Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama. Aku harap kau selamat. Sampai jumpa".

Namjoon pun meninggalkan Jimin yang masih terdiam. Entah mengapa Namjoon kembali masuk ke dalam gedung lewat pintu yang baru saja mereka lewati.

Bodoh. Jimin, kau harus segera sadar. Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia tidak tahu harus percaya atau tidak. Sambil menyeka air matanya yang kembali jatuh, Jimin mencoba menghubungi keluarganya. Tapi nihil. Ponsel adiknya, ibu, ayah, bahkan telepon rumah keluarganya tidak diangkat. Jimin akhirnya memilih untuk pulang memastikan keadaan keluarganya. Lagi pula rumahnya masih berada di distrik Sageun, tak jauh dari kampus.

Jimin menuruni tangga darurat dengan hati-hati, mencoba sama sekali tak membuat suara. Saat berhasil keluar dan berjalan menuju rumah. Jimin merasakan kengerian. Bagaimana tidak, berpuluh-puluh orang tergeletak dijalanan bersimbah darah. Jimin tidak berani mendekat. Baru kali ini Jimin mengabaikan orang yang sedang sekarat. Entahlah, Jimin tak yakin keadaan mereka, sekarat atau sudah mati, Jimin mencoba acuh. Terdengar suara ribut yang samar dari beberapa bangunan yang menyalakan lampu. Jimin mempercepat langkahnya. Namun tiba-tiba sesosok tangan mencengkram pergelangan kakinya.

"To..long.."

Ucap pria dengan jas lengkap namun penuh darah yang sedang menahan Jimin. Jimin ngeri. Bukan pada darah, tapi pada rupa pria itu yang tak bisa lagi dikenali. Jimin pun segera melepaskan tangan pria itu dan memutuskan untuk berlari menuju rumahnya.

Jimin sudah sampai di depan rumahnya. Lampu rumahnya menyala sempurna. Pagar dan pintu tertutup tapi tidak dikunci. Jimin pun segera masuk tanpa menutup pintu. Dia tergesa-gesa. Ruang tamu kosong. Dapur kosong. Jimin sedikit menoleh dan melihat kue ulang tahun adiknya yang masih belum disentuh. Lilinnya juga belum dinyalakan. Semua terlihat normal. Sampai tiba-tiba Jimin mendengar suara gaduh dari lantai atas, tempat kamar tidur keluarga Park. Jimin segera menaiki tangga, namun setelah sampai diatas Jimin membeku. Mulutnya kelu. Airmata tanpa permisi menetes sedangkan matanya membola. Jimin melangkah ke belakang, tak percaya apa yang dilihatnya.

"Eomma, Appa..."

Jimin bagaikan merasa kepalanya ditusuk-tusuk dan dadanya diremas. Dia melihat ayahnya tengah digrogoti oleh sesosok wanita yang membelakangi Jimin. Mata ayah Jimin yang melotot dan mengeluarkan airmata menatap mata Jimin tapi tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Kerongkongannya koyak. Di lantai tergeletak sang ibu yang tak berdaya. Salah satu tangannya entah hilang kemana, daging paha kirinya hancur. Darah dimana-mana. Saat sang ibu melihat Jimin, dengan kekuatan yang tersisa sang ibu menyeret tubuhnya.

"Lari..nak..."

Jimin tidak bisa bergerak. Kaki nya lemas tapi dia tidak jatuh ke lantai. Dia ingin mendekati ibunya tapi tak bisa. Sedih. Takut. Jimin teringat ucapan Namjoon yang mengatakan setidaknya selamatkan dirimu sendiri. Jimin merasa menjadi pecundang sekarang. Dia ingin menjadi egois dan meninggalkan orang tuanya. Tapi dia juga tak tega. Saat ini Jimin bahkan sudah tak mengingat adik kesayangannya lagi. Jimin kembali mundur lalu tanpa sengaja dia terpeleset hingga jatuh dari anak tangga. Tubuhnya berguling-guling begitu saja. Saat tubuhnya mendarat, Jimin merasakan sakit disekujur tubuhnya. Namun dia hanya meringis sebentar lalu berdiri dan mencoba keluar dari rumahnya.

Jimin sudah berada di depan pintu. Dia mengurungkan niatnya untuk keluar dan malah menutup pintu. Jimin sempat melihat sosok memasuki pekarangan rumahnya. Bodohnya Jimin yang tidak menutup pagar dan pintu. Jimin bingung. Apa dia akan mati sekarang? Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Jimin reflek hanya menutup telinganya tak kuasa mengingat kembali erangan suara ayahnya dan ibunya tadi. Dia pun berjongkok. Pasrah akan keadaan. Menunggu ajal. Dengan peluh besar-besar berjatuhan di kening dan sekujur tubuhnya. Matanya terpejam menanti malaikat maut.

Sampai pintu rumahnya terbuka.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

TBC

Member BTS munculnya satu-satu aja ya.

Review?

Jmp!


	2. chapter 2

War of DNA

Mungkin benar kiamat sudah dekat...

ykm

BTS ff

BTS Kim Namjoon Kim Seokjin Min Yoongi Jung Hoseok Park Jimin Kim Taehyung Jeon Jungkook

and other idols!

Zombie inside!

No plagiarism. I only own the storyline.

#2

Sehari sebelum terror terjadi.

"Yoongi. Kau ada di dalam?"

Tok tok tok

Seokjin kembali mengetuk ruangan yang terkunci di depannya. Tubuhnya sangat lelah, terlebih lagi fikirannya. Tapi bukannya kembali ke ruangannya dia malah sedang berdiri dengan memegang gelas plastik berisi kopi di satu tangannya dan tangan lainnya sibuk mengetuk pintu. Dia teringat sesuatu yang penting dan ingin menyampaikannya segera pada Yoongi sebelum dia lupa. Karena itulah begitu lampu hijau di ruang operasi menyala dia buru-buru membersihkan diri dan menuju ruang Yoongi. Seokjin belum cukup tidur hari ini jadi dia menyempatkan diri untuk mengambil kopi dulu.

"Yoon, aku tahu kau di dalam".

Kali ini Seokjin tak lagi mengetuk pintu. Seokjin melihat arloji di tangan kirinya sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam saku celananya. Dia tidak punya waktu yang lama fikirnya. Seokjin sudah hampir menyerah saat didengarnya suara 'klek' dari dalam ruangan itu. Seokjin pun segera memutar knop pintu dan masuk.

"Sepertinya aku harus segera membuat kunci duplikat ruanganmu".

Seokjin mengikuti gerak pemilik ruangan itu menuju sofa. Dengan pelan tubuh itu merebahkan diri disana sedangkan Seokjin hanya menggeleng melihat sisi lain ruangan itu yang terdapat meja kerja Yoongi. Berantakan!. Kertas dan buku berserakan sedangkan layar komputernya masih menyala. Beberapa kertas bahkan terjatuh di lantai. Dan jangan lupakan tumpukan gelas plastik di dekat tong sampah di belakang meja itu. Bisa dipastikan Yoongi sudah terlalu banyak menengguk kafein beberapa hari terakhir.

"Kau akan segera mati jika tidak keluar dari ruangan ini, Yoon".

Seokjin benar-benar khawatir dengan keadaan temannya ini.

"Aku baru saja kembali setelah memeriksa pasienku dan tiba-tiba kau datang menggangguku".

Yoongi dengan santai menjawab Seokjin. Dia masih berbaring di sofanya dengan punggung tangan yang menutupi matanya. Jubah dokter yang menenggelamkan tubuhnya terlihat kusut. Dia pasti lupa melepaskannya lagi. Atau mungkin terlalu malas melepaskannya.

"Yoon, terakhir jam kunjungan mu pukul 7 pagi tadi dan sekarang sudah hampir petang. Setidaknya bukalah tirai jendelamu dan lihat ke luar sana".

Seokjin mendudukan dirinya di sofa lalu meletakkan gelas kopi nya di meja. Yoongi hanya mendecih. Tubuhnya terlebih matanya terasa terlalu lelah.

"Kupastikan kau bahkan belum makan siang".

Kali ini Seokjin mengeluarkan sebuah amplop dari saku jubahnya. Amplop itu diletakkan di atas meja lalu Seokjin menunggu agar Yoongi memperhatikan dirinya. Yoongi akhirnya merubah posisinya menjadi duduk dengan malas-malasan.

"Sebaiknya ini bukan tentang Taehyung. Aku terlalu banyak urusan untuk membahas anak itu".

Yoongi tak berminat mengambil amplop diatas meja itu. Dia hanya menatap Seokjin jengah. Seokjin mati kutu. Tahu saja si Yoongi ini dengan maksud hatinya. Seokjin melegakan tenggorokannya yang terasa kering.

"Ekhem."

" Kau tahu ayahku seperti apa Yoon. Aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa yang anaknya sekarang".

Seokjin mengambil gelas plastiknya lalu menyesap kopi itu sedikit sebelum meletakkannya kembali ke atas meja. Yoongi mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Bukan itu yang ingin ku dengar Jin. Dan soal paman Kim, dia sudah terlalu tua sekarang. Kau tidak perlu mematuhinya setiap saat".

Yoongi menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa. Dia lelah karena Seokjin tidak segera mengatakan inti dari pembicaraan mereka. Tapi Seokjin tidak memahami gestur tubuh Yoongi. Seokjin malah melanjutkan curahan hatinya.

"Orang tua itu terus bilang dia akan segera mati. Setiap permintaanya menjadi permintaan terakhir. Bahkan atas permintaannya juga setiap hari aku harus pulang ke rumah bagaimanapun sibuknya aku. Sepertinya aku terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu di jalanan dari pada tidur".

Seokjin memijat-mijat pelipisnya. Tidur selama sejam saja sudah sebuah karunia bagi Seokjin.Rumah Seokjin itu jauh dari Rumah sakit Hanyang, tepatnya di Yeouido di distrik Yeongdeungpo. Di masa tuanya, ayah Seokjin ingin beristirahat dengan tiap hari memandangi sungai Han. Jadilah ayahnya membeli apartemen disana saat beliau pensiun.

Apartemen keluarganya itu memang bisa ditempuh dalam sejam dengan subway atau kurang dari sejam jika Seokjin mengendarai mobilnya dengan kencang. Tapi Seokjin hampir selalu bekerja hingga larut. Seokjin sering kelelahan saat pulang dan tidak bisa memacu mobilnya terlalu cepat. Terkadang Seokjin membutuhkan waktu dua jam karena harus berhenti membeli minuman agar tetap terjaga selama perjalanan. Sedangkan sesampainya dirumah dia masih harus menyelesaikan laporan operasi, administrasi rumah sakit, dan mengecek berbagai macam berkas yang harus Seokjin pahami sebelum menandatanganinya.

Ya! Tak lama setelah ayah Seokjin pensiun, Seokjin diangkat menjadi direktur rumah sakit. Banyak orang yang iri pada Seokjin dan menganggap Seokjin sangat beruntung. Bahkan sebagian menganggap Seokjin hanya mengandalkan sosok ayahnya bukan kemampuannya. Seokjin sudah terlalu lelah menanggapi hal itu. Terkadang Seokjin membenci dirinya sendiri. Karena takdirnya lahir dari ayah yang seorang dokter kelewat hebat, juga karena dirinya sendiri yang tak sejenius temannya atau salah satu juniornya dulu saat kuliah. Seokjin hanya ingin kehidupan normal.

Kala ayahnya berencana pensiun, kandidat pengganti ayah Seokjin bukanlah Seokjin. Seokjin saat itu hanya dokter ahli bedah biasa dan tidak mengharapkan kenaikkan pangkat yang tinggi. Saat itu Kim Namjoon, junior Seokjin yang baru saja lulus dari universitas Oxford diminta ayah Seokjin untuk melakukan wawancara pribadi. Tapi Namjoon menolak. Dengan entengnya Namjoon malah mengajukan diri untuk bekerja di Universitas Hanyang apapun jabatannya. Jangan anggap Namjoon itu lancang. Namjoon yang yatim piatu itu mendapatkan beasiswa untuk melanjutkan studi nya di Oxford dari ayah Seokjin. Entah mengapa Ayah Seokjin sangat menyukai Namjoon. Ayah Seokjin hanya mengatakan pada Seokjin bahwa Namjoon memiliki ambisi yang besar seperti dirinya saat masih muda, meskipun sedikit ceroboh. Setelah gagal membujuk Namjoon, ayah Seokjin menyetujui permintaan Namjoon.

Setelah itu Seokjin pun tetap tidak menjadi pilihan kedua. Ayah Seokjin tidak mau penggantinya adalah dokter-dokter tua dengan pandangan sempit yang sudah kehilangan idealisme mereka sebagai dokter. Dokter yang kebanyakan sudah terlalu lelah bekerja dan terlalu bersemangat mengumpulkan banyak uang untuk memenuhi akun-akun mereka di bank. Bukan juga dokter baru yang kikuk tentunya. Ayah Seokjin menginginkan dokter muda yang bersemangat, memiliki passion dalam pekerjaannya dan berdedikasi tinggi. Ada beberapa kandidat termasuk Seokjin memang, atau Yugyeom mungkin, dokter ahli saraf yang sudah bekerja selama lima tahun di rumah sakit mereka. Tapi Yugyeom itu ceroboh dan sering terlihat terlalu bermain-main. Tak jarang Ayah Seokjin mendengar suara tawa Yugyeom saat di koridor rumah sakit. Padahal ayah Seokjin yakin jarak antara mereka cukup jauh.

Pilihanpun jatuh pada Min Yoongi, dokter ahli hematologi atau penyakit darah dan juga teman Seokjin. Jangan tertipu pada penampilannya, saat masih berkuliah Yoongi dikenal sebagai anak jenius. Yoongi menyelesaikan magister dan doktoralnya dalam tiga tahun sedangkan Seokjin membutuhkan waktu lebih dari empat tahun. Ayah Seokjin juga sudah lama mengenal Yoongi karena memang Seokjin dan Yoongi selalu berada di universitas yang sama meski pada jurusan yang berbeda. Tapi memang Yoongi itu manusia super yang tidak suka repot. Yoongi bahkan enggan menyebutkan gelar panjang yang berada di belakang namanya padahal dia dapatkan dengan susah payah, apalagi harus menanggung tanggung jawab berat sebagai direktur rumah sakit. Yoongi menolak mentah-mentah. Terlalu melelahkan katanya. Dan sekali Yoongi bilang tidak, tidak ada yang bisa merubahnya.

Pilihan terakhirpun jatuh pada Seokjin. Seokjin tidak punya alasan untuk menolak. Tapi Seokjin tetap menolak saat itu dengan alasan 'Aku tidak siap', 'Aku masih terlalu muda', 'Aku ingin hidup tenang', 'Ayah saja'. Tentu saja alasan sekenanya itu tidak mempan pada ayah Seokjin. Jadilah Seokjin diangkat sebagai direktur rumah sakit dengan terpaksa.

"Seokjin".

Yoongi memanggil Seokjin pelan. Matanya masih menutup dengan kepalanya yang terkulai di sandaran sofa. Seokjin pun segera sadar bahwa Yoongi sudah semakin malas mendengarkan ocehannya. Seokjin biasanya lebih berisik dari pada kali ini, tapi Seokjin sadar mereka berdua sedang lelah.

"Maaf, aku malah mengatakan hal yang tidak penting".

Seokjin terkekeh. Sedangkan Yoongi sekarang menatap Seokjin tajam sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Seokjin mati kutu lagi. Dari pada terus-terusan diabaikan Yoongi memilih mulai menyampaikan maksudnya menemui Yoongi. Seokjin mendekatkan amplop yang tadi di letakkan diatas meja ke arah Yoongi. Kali ini Yoongi memperhatikan amplop itu.

"Aku tidak perduli kau mau membantu anak itu atau tidak. Namjoon ingin kau memeriksa ini. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dikatakannya pada ayahku, tapi ayahku terus mengirimi aku pesan untuk melakukan permintaan Namjoon. Aku hanya menyampaikan. Dan tugasku selesai. Tentu aku akan sangat senang jika kau bersedia membantu karena aku sudah kehabisan alasan untuk menolak permintaan Namjoon. Kau tau, dia itu sedikit… hmmm….. pemaksa?".

Seokjin tersenyum dan bangkit. Diambil nya gelas plastik miliknya dan membalikkan badan untuk keluar. Tapi dia berhenti sejenak dan berputar lagi.

"Oh iya, dokter Min. Jika kau ada waktu ikutlah makan malam denganku nanti- di tempat biasa. Setidaknya perutmu harus diisi dengan makanan"

Seokjin melihat gelasnya.

"Untuk saat ini sepertinya kau lebih membutuhkan kopi ini. Minumlah. Aku akan menunggumu nanti. Aku permisi, dokter Min".

Seokjin meletakkan kembali kopinya diatas meja lalu memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku jubahnya dan melangkah keluar dari ruangan Yoongi.

"Aku sudah terlalu banyak membantu anak itu dan sudah ku katakan berkali-kali apa yang dia lakukan itu sia-sia".

Yoongi menghela nafas panjang karena lelah. Dibukanya amplop yang diberikan Seokjin tadi. Yoongi menatap tabung berisi darah itu dengan pandangan lelah. Setidaknya ini terakhir kali ia akan membantu Namjoon dan adiknya. Yoongi akan menemui Namjoon sendiri agar berhenti mengganggunya lagi. Tapi sepertinya dia harus pergi ke lab untuk memeriksa benda di tangannya untuk sekarang.

Pukul 10 malam. Seokjin sedang memakan bulgogi dengan semangkuk nasi di kedai terdekat dari rumah sakit Hanyang saat Yoongi menghampirinya. Seokjin tersedak karena terkejut.

"Yoongi! Aku kira kau tidak akan keluar dari ruanganmu itu".

Ucap Seokjin setelah berhasil meminum air putih untuk membersihkan tenggorokkannya.

Yoongi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan temannya itu. Seokjin mengangkat tangannya untuk membuat pesanan lagi. Seorang wanita setengah baya mendekati mereka.

"Bibi, aku pesan satu porsi lagi. Dan sebotol soju, tolong"

Seokjin tersenyum pada wanita itu. Yoongi tidak senang akan ide itu.

"Tidak ada soju. Kau harus menyetir, ingat?" ucap Yoongi mutlak.

"Ayolah. Jarang-jarang kita bisa makan bersama seperti ini. Aku bisa menginap di rumah sakit saja mala mini".

Seokjin mengedipkan matanya. Yoongi jengah. Malu sendiri dengan tingkah Seokjin apalagi mereka sedanga berada di tempat umum.

"Kami pesan satu porsi bulgogi. Itu saja. Terima kasih, bibi". Yoongi sedikit menundukkan kepalanya pada wanita itu. Bibi pemilik kedai itu tersenyum pada Yoongi

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar ya anak muda".

Wanita itupun pergi dari sana.

"Woah. Bibi itu tidak mengucapkan 'anak muda' padaku. Mungkin kau terlihat seperti bocah Yoon". Seokjin terkikik. Yoongi hanya membalas ucapan Seokjin dengan tatapannya.

"Tidak ada alckhol. Aku harus segera kembali ke rumah sakit" Jelas Yoongi.

"Neeee, dokter Min. Aku mengerti." Jawab Seokjin sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Lalu Seokjin melanjutkan makannya sedangkan Yoongi hanya memandanginya. Setelah beberapa menit Yoongi pun bersuara.

"Jin, katakan pada Namjoon untuk mengambil hasil tes lab nya besok petang… Ah terima kasih bi" saat itu pesanan Yoongi tiba.

"Makanlah yang banyak, nak. Aku menambahkan lebih banyak nasi untukmu. Kau terlihat tidak bertenaga" bibi itu tersenyum sedangkan Seokjin menahan tawanya. Yoongi pun hanya bisa membalas dengan senyuman. Setelah bibi itu pergi Yoongi melanjutkan pembicaraannya dengan Seokjin.

" Aku ingin memberikan hasilnya pada Namjoon langsung. Pastikan dia datang dan menemuiku".

Yoongi mulai melahap bulgogi yang ada di depannya. Seokjin keheranan. Setaunya Yoongi tidak terlalu menyukai Namjoon. Selama ini Seokjin lah yang selalu menjadi perantara diantara mereka. Ya, karena Namjoon, atau lebih tepatnya adik Namjoon, membutuhkan Yoongi. Tapi setidaknya pekerjaan Seokjin akan lebih ringan. Jadi Seokjin hanya mengabaikannya lalu mengambil ponsel yang dia letakkan diatas meja. Seokjin mendial sebuah nomor, mengusap sedikit ujung mulutnya yang dirasanya berminyak, lalu menunggu hingga panggilannya tersambung.

"Halo, selamat malam, hyung. Ada apa malam-malam begini?".

Suara Namjoon terdengar di seberang sana.

"Kau selalu to the point ya, Namjoon?"

"Ah, maafkan aku, hyung."

"Aku bercanda" Seokjin terkekeh manis.

"Apa kau ada waktu besok malam?"

"Besok malam? Mmm sepertinya begitu, hyung".

"Datanglah ke rumah sakit besok. Yoongi ingin bertemu denganmu"

Seokjin melirik kearah Yoongi. Yoongi masih memperhatikan dirinya.

"Begitukah? Baik, hyung. Aku akan kesana besok malam".

"Baiklah, Namjoon. Selamat malam"

"Ne, hyung. Selamat malam"

Bip

"Sudahkan?"

Seokjin pun tersenyum dan kembali melanjutkan makannya. Yoongi tak menyangka hubungan Seokjin dan Namjoon sedekat itu. Seokjin dengan mudahnya menghubungi Namjoon larut malam begini dan Namjoon pun begitu saja menyetuji permintaan Seokjin. Mungkin benar Yoongi terlalu lama berada di ruangannya hingga tidak menyadari perkembangan yang terjadi diluar ruangnya itu.

Yoongi mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Diangkatnya wajahnya dari meja kerjanya sembari kedua tangannya mengucek mata. Yoongipun menguap lebar. Tubuhnya terasa segar kali ini kecuali punggungnya yang sakit karena tertidur di meja kerja. Jam di arlojinya menunjukkan pukul 12.38 siang. Yoongi terkejut.

Sekembalinya dari kedai Bulgogi malam sebelumnya, Yoongi langsung melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Namun siapa sangka karena perutnya terisi Yoongi jadi terlalu mengantuk dan berakhir tertidur begitu lama. Rekor tidur terlamanya dalam bulan ini. Ia tidur selama 12 jam. Wow. Yoongi harus berterima kasih pada Seokjin setelah ini. Akhirnya Yoongi mendapatkan waktu tidur yang manusiawi setelah tiga hari tidak tidur. Yoongi sampai melewatkan jam kunjungan pasiennya. Pasti sempat terjadi keributan saat orang-orang mencari dirinya sedangkan ruangannya hampir selalu terkunci dari dalam. Yoongi tidak ambil pusing. Yoongi tinggal memeriksa pasiennya setelah jam makan siang. Dia bangkit dari kursinya. Teringat ucapan Seokjin, Yoongi membuka tirai jendelanya yang Yoongi sendiri lupa kapan terakhir kali membukanya.

Saat sinar matahari menyapa retinanya, Yoongi merasa silau. Diluar sana sangat cerah. Yoongi melihat ke sekeliling ruangannya. Dia mendengus. Ruangannya sungguh berantakan padahal Yoongi tidak menyimpan terlalu banyak barang pribadi. Hanya ada beberapa baju ganti, bantal dan selimut diantara dominasi buku dan kertas di dalam ruangan Yoongi. Yoongi berencana akan membersihkan ruangannya kali ini. Setelah itu dia akan mengecek hasil tes darah yang di minta Namjoon di lab. Tapi pertama-tama izinkan Yoongi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya terlebih dulu.

Yoongi sedang berjalan menuju lab darah sekarang. Setelah merapikan ruangannya, dia menyempatkan diri untuk makan siang sebentar sebelum menemui beberapa pasiennya yang harusnya dia periksa pagi tadi. Perasaan Yoongi sedang bagus karena tidur begitu lama. Tak seperti biasanya dia terus tersenyum saat berpapasan dengan karyawan, pasien maupun dokter lain. Beberapa perawat melucu mengatakan bahwa mungkin kiamat sudah dekat, tapi Yoongi sama sekali tidak marah. Dia hanya berpura-pura tidak mendengarnya. Jangan sampai ucapan mereka merubah moodnya sekarang.

Sebelum memasuki ruang lab darah, Yoongi sempat melihat Ambulans rumah sakit bergegas pergi dari sana. Seperti rumah sakit kebanyakan, rumah sakit Hanyang juga berdinding kaca sehingga memudahkan Yoongi untuk melihat keadaan diluar. Mereka sangat tergesa-gesa. Mungkin ada korban kecelakaan yang perlu diselamatkan, fikir Yoongi.

Yoongi menempelkan kartu passnya untuk membuka ruangan lab darah. Setelah terbuka dia dengan santai masuk ke ruang itu. Dilihatnya beberapa karyawan rumah sakit sedang berkerja. Tidak banyak, hanya sebanyak tiga orang, Baek Suji, Kang Haneul, dan Kim Woohyun. Mereka semua adalah bawahan Yoongi. Yoongi yang tidak mau mengganggu pekerjaan mereka segera menuju ke ruang penyimpanan darah. Yoongi kali ini berniat mengambil dan memberikan tanda pada tabung darah yang diberikan Seokjin kemarin sesuai hasil uji tes yang akan segera keluar.

Pertama-tama Yoongi mengambil kertas yang biasa digunakan untuk melebeli tabung darah. Yoongi menuliskan tanggal hari itu pada sisi atas kertas lalu 'BD YP-09' pada bagian tengahnya. Terakhir Yoongi menambahkan 'Y.K.M.' dibawahnya. Setelah itu dibukanya lemari yang berisi tabung darah itu. Namun Yoongi mengernyitkan dahinya. Tabung tanpa label itu masih disana, tapi selebihnya kosong. Beberapa tabung darah yang berisi sample darah yang diberikan Namjoon selama tiga bulan terakhir menghilang.

TBC

Maaf ya kalo alurnya lambat dan mundur dulu. Aku berusah sebisa mungkin untuk menjelaskan secara rinci kejadiannya. Tapi masih ada beberapa hal yang disimpan dulu.

Untuk kepentingan cerita chap 1 diubah dikit. Namjoon jadi lulusan Oxford. Hehe

Next chapt kemunculan Taehyung dan Jungkook. Juga J-Hope!

Coba tebak deh karakter mereka. Kalo ada yang bener boleh req nama buat dimasukin ke dalam ff ini kekeke

Satu lagi, kalo ada yang bisa nebak kepanjangan 'BD YP' juga boleh req. hihihi

*Kalo ga ada yang nebak aku rapopo sih. Sadar kok yang baca ff ini g banyak :)

Setelah semua member BTS muncul aku akan buat chapter penjelasan tentang garis besar apa yang terjadi dan profil member BTS dalam cerita ini (Umur, pekerjaan dll).

Liat video yg diuplad jk? Ohmygod. As kookmin shipper i already dead!

Don't forget to vote BTS ON MAMA!

Jmp!

Review?


	3. chapter 3

War of DNA

"Sebut lagi namanya dan aku akan membunuhnya di depan matamu"

njk

BTS ff

BTS Kim Namjoon Kim Seokjin Min Yoongi Jung Hoseok Park Jimin Kim Taehyung Jeon Jungkook

and other idols!

Zombie inside!

No plagiarism. I only own the storyline.

#3

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Tubuh Jimin meringsut bergetar hebat. Matanya masih terpejam kuat dengan lelehan air mata di sudut-sudutnya. Laki-laki itu mencoba mendekati Jimin, berjongkok untuk menyamakan tinggi. Di pegangnya tangan kiri Jimin yang masih menutupi telinganya erat. Jimin membelalakkan matanya menatap pria itu. Aderenalinnya dipacu hingga ke tingkat tertinggi. Pria itu menatap Jimin sedih. Jimin segera ditariknya ke dalam pelukan. Di tepuk-tepuk pundak Jimin yang masih shock. Air mata Jimin mulai mengalir membasahi pundak pria itu. Jimin masih tercekat. Tak ada suara tangis meraung-raung dari mulutnya menandakan fisik dan mentalnya benar-benar lelah. Sedangkan si pria hanya bisa mengucapkan kata penenang.

"Tenanglah. Kau baik-baik saja".

Tanpa sadar Jimin mengeratkan pelukannya. Jimin memang sedang sangat membutuhkan ini. Setidaknya dia harus meluapkan kekalutannnya sejenak. Namun hal itu hanya berlangsung sebentar sampai laki-laki yang memeluknya itu bertanya pada Jimin.

"Apa kau… tergigit?"

Ingatan akan apa yang dialami Jimin hari itu kembali merasuk ke otaknya. Jimin segera melepas pelukan itu. Sesungguhnya Jimin tidak tahu menahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Tapi dari apa yang dilihatnya, dia harusnya tidak semudah ini memeluk seseorang. Bagaimana jika laki-laki ini sama seperti 'mereka'?

Jimin memundurkan diri. Di lihatnya sosok laki-laki di depannya dari kepala hingga kaki dengan tatapan takut. Rambutnya hitam kelam dengan perpaduan wajah yang panjang. Tampan. Mengenakan kaos panjang putih gading dan celana jeans biru ketat yang melekat sempurna di kaki panjangnya, serta sepatu sneakers warna hitam berlambang salah satu hewan buas di hutan rimba. Jimin sempat berfikir mungkin laki-laki di hadapannya ini adalah seorang model atau mungkin seorang idol. Tidak, sampai Jimin melihat sebuah pistol di tangan laki-laki itu.

Jimin sekarang merasakan takut karena hal yang berbeda. Pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Jimin melihat pistol asli. Tapi apakah itu asli? Jimin yang ketakutan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan masih memandangi pistol itu. Si pria mengikuti arah mata Jimin. Merasa membuat Jimin takut, pria itu menyimpan pistolnya di bagian belakang celananya. Saat itu pula terdengar suara seseorang tengah menyeret tubuh menuruni tangga. Laki-laki yang sedari tadi menunggu Jimin membuka suara sekarang terfokus pada hal lain. Ada orang lain di dalam rumah ini, fikirnya.

Dia mencoba bangkit untuk mendekati tangga yang sepertinya berada tak jauh dari pintu depan. Namun saat hendak beranjak dirasakannya tangan Jimin menggenggam tangannya. Jimin menatapnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat. Seakan mengerti apa yang berada di dalam rumah itu, pria itu pun mengurungkan niatnya. Dia berbalik ke arah Jimin, membopong Jimin yang masih lemas untuk keluar dari sana. Pria itu membawa Jimin dengan hati-hati sambil memperhatikan sekitar. Saat akan melewati pagar rumah Jimin pria itu mengeluarkan senapannya lagi.

"Tenanglah. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu".

Jimin tidak bersuara sama sekali meskipun sudah tidak ada airmata lagi di wajahnya. Pria itu terlihat kesusahan. Jimin yang sepertinya sudah terlihat lebih tenang akhirnya memisahkan diri. Memilih untuk berjalan sendiri meski dengan kondisi kaki yang lemas.

"Apa kau bisa berjalan sendiri?" Tanya laki-laki itu sambil melihat ke arah Jimin lamat-lamat. Jimin hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

Saat pria itu kembali berjalan, Jimin mengikuti dari belakang. Jalanan di kawasan perumahan Jimin terlihat sepi. Hanya saja terlihat beberapa rumah dengar pagar terbuka tidak seperti biasanya. komplek rumah Jimin termasuk kawasan yang elit dimana letaknya masih berada di sekitar pusat kota. Di hari-hari biasa semua rumah akan menutup pagar rumah mereka jika mereka berada diluar ataupun berada di rumah. Tipikal warga kota yang hidup dengan mindset individualism, tidak terlalu mementingkan sosialisasi sekedar ramah-tamah dengan tetangga terdekat. Namun Jimin tidak heran. Saat berlari menuju rumahnya Jimin sudah melihat penyebab dari semua ini.

Hampir pukul 5.pm KST. Langit masih terang. Aroma musim semi masih terasa meski musim gugur sudah tak sabar mengambil alih. Dan disini Jimin berdiri dihadapan seseorang yang tak dikenalinya, di dalam kantor polisi di daerah Sageun. Seumur hidupnya Jimin belum pernah berurusan dengan kantor polisi.

Kantor polisi Sageun tidak terlalu besar dan meski Jimin tidak pernah memasukinya, Jimin hampir tiap hari harus melewatinya saat menuju kampus. Dan saat pertama kali memasuki kantor ini, Jimin tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Terlebih di situasi seperti ini, kantor yang berantakan, ditambah tak ada seorang pun sejak Jimin masuk hingga sekarang berada di ruangan pribadi tempat pria tadi mengacak-ngacak isi meja dihadapannya. Jimin kembali berfikir siapa orang di hadapannya ini. Apa mungkin dia pencuri? Tapi pencuri mana yang terlalu bodoh untuk menjarah kantor polisi di situasi sekarang ini? Meskipun Jimin penasaran, tidak ada kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Ruangan yang dimasuki Jimin ini sangat rapi, kecuali bagian lemari kayu yang kini tengah dijarah itu. Terdapat beberapa medali kehormatan yang tergantung di dinding. Bendera Korea Selatan juga tergantung di dinding di sisi belakang meja kayu, dengan foto presiden dan wakilnya berada di kanan dan kiri bendera itu. Lemari dengan buku-buku tebal yang tersusun cantik, serta kursi-kursi dan meja kaca berada di sisi lain meja kayu. Di atas meja kayu terdapat setumpuk berkas, satu bingkai foto yang Jimin tidak bisa lihat isi fotonya dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang, layar LCD yang mati, dan papan nama bertuliskan 'Jung Hoseok, Kepala Kepolisian Sektor Sageun'.

Jimin masih berdiri disana saat pria di hadapannya mengambil tas jinjing dari bawah meja dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Pria itu membuka laci paling bawah yang terdapat brankas berukuran sedang di dalamnya. Setelah memasukkan kata kunci, pria itu mengambil isi brankas itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas jinjing tadi. Mata Jimin dipaksa untuk terbelalak. Isi brankas itu adalah beberapa senapan yang Jimin sama sekali tidak ketahui jenisnya. Melihat Jimin yang terkejut, laki-laki itu membuka suara.

"Siapa namamu?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Sedangkan Jimin menatap senapan yang berada di dalam tas yang masih terbuka itu.

"Namaku Jung Hoseok. Aku tidak akan menggunakan ini untuk menyakitimu".

Laki-laki yang mengaku bernama Jung Hoseok itu membenarkan posisi senapan di dalam tas. Diambilnya satu senapan dan diletakkan disamping senapan yang tadi dibawanya yang sekarang berada diatas meja. Laki-laki itu kemudian duduk di kursi di balik meja setelah menutup tas yang berwarna coklat army itu.

"Aku tidak tahu dunia akan menjadi sangat kacau seperti ini saat aku mengambil cuti bahkan hanya untuk satu hari". Laki-laki itu berucap lebih seperti kepada dirinya sendiri. Diurutnya keningnya yang mengkerut.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Semua anak buahku langsung turun begitu kekacauan terjadi dan tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang bisa dihubungi sekarang. Bahkan kantor pusatpun sedang kerepotan dan sepertinya tidak tahu apa-apa."

Hoseok menghela nafas. Saat tak mendengar tanggapan iapun melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Apa keluarga ku di Gwangju baik-baik saja?"

Jimin memusatkan perhatiannya pada Hoseok saat mendengar kata keluarga. Hatinya berkecamuk dan perasaan bersalah menghinggapinya.

"Aku Park Jimin" akhirnya Jimin membuka suara meski terdengar lirih.

Saat itu tiba-tiba ponsel Jimin berdering menampilkan tulisan "My Minah" di layarnya. Jimin segera mengangkat panggilan itu dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Minah, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Jimin panik.

"Oppa! Ibu.. apa ibu dan ayah baik-baik saja? Kenapa banyak zombie diluar sana?. Oppa aku takut. Aku… Sebelum pergi tadi pagi aku membantu ibu menolong seorang wanita di depan rumah kita. Ibu membawanya masuk. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu pada ibu karena… karena teman-temanku.. mereka berubah menjadi Zombie, oppa!". Minah benar-benar terdengar panik. Tangisnya terdengar diantara kalimat yang diucapkannya. Mendengar Minah Jimin terpaksa meloloskan satu butir airmatanya. Terlebih mengingat apa yang terjadi kepada kedua orang tuanya. Namun Jimin tidak ingin Minah mendengar tangisnya.

"Minah. Tenanglah. Katakan dimana kau sekarang!" Dengan sekuat tenaga Jimin berusaha tegar.

"Aku takut oppa". Minah masih terisak.

"Tenanglah Minah. Oppa akan menjemputmu. Kau dimana sekarang?" Jimin berujar mantap. Iya, dia tidak akan mengulangi kesalahannya. Kali ini dia akan menyelamatkan satu-satunya keluarganya yang tersisa, adik kesayangannya.

"Aku berada di sekolah. Bersama Hyeri dan beberapa temanku. Tapi oppa… kami terjebak di ruang klub musik".

"Baiklah Minah. Tunggu oppa. Jangan keluar dari sana. Oppa akan segera kesana".

Jimin mematikan panggilan teleponnya saat mendengar Minah mengatakan mengerti. Jimin kembali melihat ke arah Hoseok yang ia yakini sedari tadi memperhatikannya.

"Aku tidak yakin, tapi sepertinya aku tahu siapa yang bertanggung jawab atas kekacauan yang terjadi sekarang. Orang itu mengatakan padaku untuk berlindung ke rumah sakit Hanyang lantai 7 ruang 7-x. Silahkan anda bertanya padanya apa yang terjadi. Namanya Kim Namjoon"

"Aku tidak tahu ternyata kamu bisa berbicara sepanjang itu" kekeh Hoseok.

Jimin acuh pada candaan Hoseok yang sepertinya tidak tahu tempat dan situasi itu.

"Park Jimin-ssi, aku tidak kenal siapa Kim Namjoon ini. Tidak ada kasus serupa dengan kasus yang terjadi sekarang ini selama beberapa bulan terakhir dan bahkan pusat kepolisian Seoul tidak tahu apa-apa. Apa kau yakin dengan ucapanmu?" kali ini Hoseok terlilhat serius.

"Aku mahasiswa di universitas Hanyang. Aku melihat apa yang terjadi sebelum kekacauan ini dimulai. Aku tidak ingin mempercayainya. Aku bahkan tidak tidak yakin dengan ucapanku. Tapi aku yakin dia tahu sesuatu". Ucap Jimin tegas. Hoseok diam beberapa detik. Menatap mata Jimin untuk melihat kesungguhan Jimin. Saat tak menemukan kebohongan di mata Jimin, Hoseok pun bangkit.

"Baiklah. Kita pergi ke rumah sakit Hanyang sekarang".

"Tidak. Saya akan menjemput adik saya".

"Jika kamu tidak mau ikut denganku, maka aku yang akan ikut kemana kamu akan pergi".

Hoseok tersenyum pada Jimin. Jimin tidak mengerti. Jimin mengatakan keberadaan Kim Namjoon pada orang yang baru dikenalnya ini agar dia bisa selamat. Jika bisa, Jimin ingin menyelamatkan orang sebanyak mungkin. Jika Jimin tidak bisa selamat, setidaknya orang ini akan selamat karena dilihat dari manapun seorang kepala sektor kepolisian memiliki harapan hidup yang lebih tinggi dibandingkan dirinya.

"Apa anda bodoh?. Anda seharunya menyelamatkan diri anda." ucap Jimin sopan walau terdengar sarkas.

"Apa kamu baru saja menghina jabatanku?" Hoseok tertawa lalu melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Sudah tugasku melindungi warga sipil. Lagi pula berjalan sendirian di tengah-tengah zombie sepertinya sangat menakutkan". Hoseok kembali tersenyum meski terlihat dipaksakan.

Iya. Jung Hoseok itu pecundang jika harus berhadapan dengan hal-hal berbau hantu atau sesuatu yang mengerikan. Beri Hoseok seratus penjahat dan dia akan menghajarnya, asal jangan seonggok hantu yang mengerikan. Hoseok akan lari terbirit-birit. Seperti saat dia dihubungi oleh kantornya sore ini. Tanpa mengetahui dengan jelas apa yang akan dihadapinya Hoseok langsung saja menuju Kantor dengan mobilnya. Tapi baru beberapa meter dari rumahnya Hoseok melihat segerombolan orang saling 'memakan'. Sontak Hoseok menghentikan mobilnya dan memperhatikan dengan seksama adegan di depannya.

Hoseok sempat terjerit lalu seketika mual. Adegan didepannya memperlihatkan lima orang pemuda dan pemudi tengah menggigit dua orang bibi-bibi yang tergeletak di pinggir jalan. Dua bibi-bibi itu masih bergerak-gerak. Mendorong sekuat tenaga orang-orang yang tengah menyerang mereka. Tapi apalah daya. Tubuh bibi-bibi itu perlahan mulai digerogoti hingga bentuknya berantakan. Hoseok sebenarnya ingin turun dan menolong, tapi kakinya lemas. Hingga tak lama kedua bibi itu sudah tak bergerak. Sayur dan beberapa butir telur yang berantakan disekitar tempat itu menjadi saksi pergulatan kedua bibi itu untuk melawan. Mungkin sebelumnya bibi-bibi itu pergi berbelanja ke toko serba yanga ada di dekat sana untuk menyiapkan makan malam.

Hoseok berteriak-teriak tak jelas di dalam mobilnya. Penyebabnya adalah lima orang yang sedari tadi sibuk itu kini tengah berjalan pelan ke arahnya. Hoseok yang panik segera menginjak gas dan tanpa sadar dan menabrak mereka semua hingga ke trotoar. Peduli setan siapa yang Hoseok tabrak. Yang jelas mereka bukan manusia dan Hoseok tidak bersalah telah menabrak mereka. Yang terpenting sekarang dia harus lari. Paska tabrakan Hoseok menyambar senapan di dasbor mobilnya, keluar dan lari sekuat tenaga tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Di dalam hatinya Hoseok terus menjerit 'Ya Tuhan… Ya Tuhan… selamatkan aku'.

Sepanjang pelariannya Hoseok terus berjumpa dengan sosok-sosok mengerikan. Hoseok sangat berterima kasih pada kemampuan fisiknya yang sangat terlatih hingga ia bisa berlari dengan sangat kencang. Atau mungkin karena ketakutannya Hoseok bisa lari sekencang itu? Entahlah. Yang penting Hoseok selamat. Ia sempat berhenti dan menghubungi kantornya, tapi tidak ada jawaban. Kantor pusat menjawab meski tengah kerepotan. Mereka mengatakan hal serupa terjadi di beberapa tempat dan terus meluas di Seoul. Hanya itu yang di dapatkan oleh Hoseok.

Hoseok bersyukur. Untungnya hanya komplek perumahannya yang begitu ramai dengan sosok 'itu'. Begitu memasuki komplek perumahan lain suasananya malah sepi. Terlewat sepi. Tapi setidaknya Hoseok tidak perlu berlari. Saat tengah berjalan itulah Hoseok mendengar suara tangis dari salah satu rumah. Setelah pergulatan batin antara membiarkan suara itu atau mencoba mencari orang lain yang selamat akhirnya Hoseok memasuki pekarangan rumah itu yang mana pagarnya terbuka. Di rumah itulah Hoseok menemukan Jimin tengah meringkuk ketakutan. Hoseok tentu senang melihat manusia 'normal' lainnya. Mana mungkin Hoseok memilih untuk pergi sendirian sekarang ini.

Hoseok meringis mengingat kejadian yang dialaminya. Setelah itu ia mengambil pistolnya lalu memasukkannya ke celana belakangnya. Dia pun mengambil satu lagi pistol yang tadi baru dikeluarkannya. Hoseok mengecek peluru senapan itu lalu menimbang-nimbangnya.

"Ini adalah pistol semi otomatis, Glock 20. Rangkanya plastik polymer. Lumayan ringan dan tipis dibandingakan dengan milikku. Kekuatan tolaknya juga tidak terlalu besar dan isi pelurunya 15 peluru. Cukup banyak. Sangat cocok untuk amatiran. Tarik pelatuknya lalu bidik sasaran. Apa kau sudah melaksanan wajib militermu?". Hoseok memperagakan ucapannya sebelum memberikan senapan itu pada Jimin. Jimin terkejut. Sudahkah Jimin mengatakan hari itu pertama kali ia melihat senapan asli dalam hidupnya?

"Untuk berjaga-jaga saja. Aku bahkan belum menggunakan milikku". Hoseok tersenyum, mengerti akan kekhawatiran Jimin. Hoseok sendiri khawatir memberikan senapan pada warga sipil yang tidak terlatih. Dia berharap tidak akan terjadi sesuatu yang memaksa mereka harus menggunakan senjata ini. Jika memang terpaksa biarlah Dessert Eagle miliknya yang turun tangan. Setidaknya Hoseok yakin akan kemampuan bidikannya.

"Ini … ini pertama kali aku memegang senapan sungguhan". Jimin tergagap. Bertambah alasan Hoseok agar tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk nantinya.

"Lakukan saja seperti yang ku katakana tadi. Lagi pula aku akan melindungimu" Ucap Hoseok santai sambil menenteng tas berisi senapan keluar dari ruangan itu. Jimin menyusul setelah mengumpulkan keberaniannya.

Saat sebelum keluar dari kantor polisi sektor Sageun Jimin sempat bertanya pada Hoseok masih dengan tangannya yang memegang pistol dengan aneh.

"Jung Hoseok-ssi, akan lebih cepat jika kita menggunakan mobil, bukankah begitu?"

Hoseok teringat akan mobilnya. Pasti mobilnya penyok cukup parah. Ah Hoseok bahkan lupa mencabut kunci mobilnya. Dia lari begitu saja.

"Kau lihat, mobil patroli tidak ada. Mungkin petugas lain yang memakainya"

"Bagaimana dengan mobil pribadi anda. Anda kan ketua kepolisian disini, pasti anda memiliki mobil". Ucap Jimin santai.

"Berjalan itu lebih sehat. Sebagai anak muda kamu tidak boleh banyak mengeluh Jimin-ssi". Hoseok tidak ingin membahas mobil terus-terusan. Meskipun dia membenci ide untuk berjalan di tengah Zombie, toh dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

"Dimana letak sekolah adikmu, Park Jimin?" Tanya Hosoek.

"SMA Umum Hanyang. Kita malah melewati rumah sakit Hanyang. Jika anda berubah fikiran kita bisa pergi bersama dan anda ke rumah sakit lalu saya menjemput adik saya"

Jimin masih memberikan pilihan kepada Hoseok. Barangkali Hoseok menyesal ingin ikut dengannya. Tapi Hoseok tersenyum disana. Dia melihat ke parkiran di depan kantor dan satu motor patroli masih tersisa disana. Disambarnya kunci motor yang tergantung di samping pintu masuk kantor polisi lalu keluar.

"Aku tidak pernah menarik ucapanku. Mungkin sudah sangat lama aku tidak mengendarai motor patroli, tapi aku pastikan kamu bisa mengandalkanku". Dan Jimin hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar ucapan Hoseok.

"Hyung. Maafkan aku. Aku tidak tahu semuanya akan jadi seperti ini".

Seorang pemuda terduduk lemas dengan lebam di sisi mulut kirinya. Punggungnya disandarkan ke dinding. Dia tidak menyangka apa yang tengah dikerjakannya akan menyebabkan malapetaka seperti ini. Memang kakaknya sering mengingatkan bahaya apa yang mungkin akan terjadi karena percobaannya. Dia hanya terus berkata akan berhati-hati dan meminta kakaknya itu untuk tenang. Bambam, teman gilanya yang dia jumpai saat di Inggris, juga tak membantu mencegah. Malah kadang Bambam terlihat lebih antusias dari pada dirinya sendiri. Memang bisa dibilang mereka sama gilanya. Dan setelah mengetahui apa yang terjadi, Bambam lah yang paling banyak mendapatkan bogem mentah dari Kim Namjoon.

"Hyung, ku bilang hentikan! Kau akan membunuh Bambam!" kali ini pemuda itu berteriak. Kakaknya tak henti memukuli Bambam yang sudah tersungkur di lantai. Ini semua bukan 100% salah Bambam. Kakaknya tidak boleh membunuh Bambam.

"Kau masih membelanya? Dengan semua kekacauan ini?! Kim Taehyung! Bahkan aku akan membunuhmu jika saja kau bukan adikku!" Namjoon berang. Diinjaknya tubuh Bambam yang berada di bawah kakinya sebelum mendekati adiknya, Kim Taehyung. Bambam berteriak kesakitan memegangi perutnya.

"Hyung…" lirih Taehyung saat wajah Namjoon sudah berada di depan wajahnya.

"Taehyung. Selama ini aku selalu mempercayaimu. Tapi sepertinya aku terlalu memanjakanmu".

Namjoon yang tadinya menatap Taehyung kini mendudukan dirinya di kursi di depan meja putih panjang di ruangan lab obat-obatan yang terlihat kacau. Untuk melihat adiknya itu saja Namjoon merasa enggan sekarang. Dia kecewa. Kecewa pada Taehyung juga pada dirinya yang gagal sebagai kakak, sebagai satu-satunya orang yang dimiliki Taehyung. Ingin rasanya Namjoon mengulang waktu saat Taehyung merengek meminta cuti dari kampus dan ikut dengannya ke Inggris. Saat itu Namjoon terlalu egois. Dihadapkan dengan pilihan antara meninggalkan adiknya sendiri atau membuang kesempatannya belajar di Inggris membuat Namjoon serakah dan memilih keduanya. Membawa Taehyung bukanlah keputusan yang tepat. Namjoon baru menyadarinya satu tahun setelah mereka tinggal di Inggris. Taehyung memiliki alasan lain untuk berada di Inggris.

Ya, seandainya Namjoon bisa mengulang waktu. Mungkin kehidupan mereka akan baik-baik saja. Dan adiknya yang terlalu obsesif, si Kim Taehyung itu tetap menjadi mahasiswa normal seperti mahasiswa lain dikampusnya. Mungkin harusnya sekarang Taehyung satu angkatan dengan Park Jimin. Fikir Kim Namjoon.

Taehyung merangkak menuju temannya yang masih terbaring memegangi perutnya. Dibandingkan dengan kondisinya, luka Bambam jauh lebih parah. Sesaat setelah Taehyung menjelaskan apa yang terjadi, Namjoon yang dipenuhi emosi kalap. Dia memukul Taehyung, adiknya sendiri. Meski hanya sekali hal itu membuat hati Taehyung sangat sakit. Pasalnya kakaknya itu selalu memanjakkannya dan menuruti keinginannya. Berbeda dengan Bambam yang fisiknya terlihat berantakan dipukuli berkali-kali. Tidak ada satupun diantara mereka berdua yang melawan balik Namjoon. Mereka sadar bahwa mereka berdua telah melakukan hal yang salah.

"Bambam. Kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau bisa duduk?" Taehyung yang mengkhawatirkan Bambam membantunya untuk duduk. Bambam hanya terbatuk-batuk sambil kemudian menyeka darah dari bibirnya. Bibirnya robek, rahangnya terasa nyeri sama halnya dengan perut dan dadanya.

"Bagaimana cara agar aku bisa mengatasi kekacauan ini?" Namjoon menatap ngeri ruangan didepannya yang hanya dibatasi dengan kaca. Namun kaca itu cukup kokoh. Buktinya sosok-sosok di dalam sana yang terus mencoba keluar tak berhasil menembus kaca itu.

"Seharusnya kalian mati saja disini dari pada kalian membiarkan salah satu dari mereka melarikan diri". Ucap Namjoon kesal.

"Maafkan aku, Hyung". Hanya kata maaf yang bisa terujar dari mulut Taehyung.

"Maafmu tidak akan bisa menyelesaikan kekacauan yang terjadi diluar sana".Namjoon bangkit dari duduknya.

"Sudahlah. Aku tidak mau membuang tenagaku untuk hal yang tidak penting. Sekarang kita ke rumah sakit. Seokjin sudah menyiapkan tempat untuk kita". Kali ini Namjoon berjalan menuju westafel yang berada dipojok ruangan itu. Dia membersihkan darah yang ada di tangannya dan juga kemeja putihnya. Darah yang mengering ditangan dan kemejanya itu bukan lah darah Namjoon. Darah itu milik dari beberapa tubuh yang ditemukannya tergeletak sepanjang perjalanannya menjemput Taehyung. Belum lagi darah dari mahasiswa yang bernama Jinyoung, juga Bambam yang baru saja dipukulinya. Bukan dengan mudah Namjoon berhasil mencapai ruang lab obat-obatan Tak jarang Namjoon harus bersembunyi, berlari ataupun memukul beberapa sosok mengerikan dengan tabung gas yang diambilnya saat masih di tangga darurat.

"Apa kau yakin hyung? Di luar berbahaya". Cicit Taehyung. Sesungguhnya semenjak apa yang terjadi pagi tadi Taehyung sangat kalut dan takut. Dia tidak menyangka akan terjadi kebocoran, terlebih saat Bambam membawa teman-temannya ke lab itu. Entah beruntung atau tidak Taehyung berhasil mengkarantina beberapa dari mereka yang terinfeksi. Salah satu dari mereka berhasil lolos. Si Youngjae itu.

"Lalu apa? Mau menunggu sampai Jackson, Mark, Sana, dan Irene berhasil keluar? Atau mereka yang diluar berhasil masuk kesini?" Namjoon sekarang sedang mengeringkan tangannya dengan handuk yang tergantung di dekat westafel itu. Taehyung hanya diam. Dia mengerti dia tidak bisa membantah kakaknya sekarang.

"Tinggalkan temanmu itu. Membawamu saja cukup beresiko apalagi membawa dia". Namjoon itu sebenarnya orang yang baik. Hanya saja mengingat kebocoran ini terjadi karena Bambam yang membawa teman-temannya ke dalam lab hanya untuk sekedar pamer membuatnya benar-benar muak pada anak itu.

"Hyung, aku melakukan ini karena aku tidak mau kehilangan seseorang dan kau malah meminta ku meninggalkan temanku? Tidak. Lebih baik kau menyelamatkan dirimu sendiri. Aku akan membawa Bambam". Taehyung tahu apa yang dikatakannya akan membuat Namjoon semakin marah. Tapi dia tidak bisa meninggalkan Bambam.

"Demi Tuhan, Kim Taehyung! Jangan kau bawa-bawa dia. Dia bukan siapa-siapa. Seharusnya kau abaikan dia dan semua ini tidak akan terjadi!". Benar saja, Namjoon yang kesal sekarang tengah mencengkram leher kemeja Taehyung.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Jungkook mati, Hyung. Kau tahu itu". Taehyung menatap kakaknya dengan pandangan nanar. Namjoon sendiri tahu seberapa penting Jungkook bagi Taehyung, tapi pengorbanan Taehyung sudah terlalu berlebihan. Bukan hanya kehidupan Taehyung, bahkan sekarang nyawa warga Seoul ikut dipertaruhkan.

"Sebut lagi namanya dan aku akan membunuhnya di depan matamu". Geram Kim Namjoon

TBC

Huwaaaa… Tinggal kookie yang belum muncul. Tapi udah terlihat ya hubungan antara mereka.

Awalnya mau bikin Jhope itu idol biar seru. Tapi ngapain idol siang2 keluyuran wakakaka

Balesan review chap 12

Yolumine: thank you :) tungguin terus yak~

Kencal rise : yiaaaaaa… baca terus ya XD

Melyauyut575 : gomawo :) udah kejawab itu siapa yg nnya keadaan Jimin. sengaja bikin duo penakut di run bts zombie reunian lagi disini kekekke. Tungguin terus chap selanjutnya ya

Jeon mina : makasihh :) pengennya fokus 7 orang sih. Tapi nanti juga kelihatan lebih focus kemana. Baca terus biar ketauan siapa ya XD

Parkchimchim93 : huhu ngeri ya? Tapi ini melawan zombie nya belum dimulai loh kekeke

Tink224 : wkwk masih salah ya. Coba lagi xD Thanks btw. Keep reading ya :)

Makasih bgt yg udh review 3

Kalo masih ad yang minat nebak singkatan BD-YP boleh ya smpe sblm chapter penjelasan (ini lumayan susah emang XD)

Atau tebak aja ini Jungkooknya kenapa dan apa hubungan kookie sebenernya sma Taehyung? kekeke

Jangan lupa vote for BTS on MAMA. ARMY sedang kerja keras loh. We can do this. Remember Team work makes the dreams work!

Love

Jmp!

Review?


	4. chapter 4

War of DNA

"Zombie. Kurasa. Yang pasti mereka bukan manusia."

myg

BTS ff

BTS Kim Namjoon Kim Seokjin Min Yoongi Jung Hoseok Park Jimin Kim Taehyung Jeon Jungkook

and other idols!

Zombie inside!

No plagiarism. I only own the storyline.

#4

"Jungkook…"

"Oh, hyung. Ada apa?"

Jungkook mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku yang sudah berjam-jam dia pegang. Setumpuk buku rapi berada di atas meja yang berada di sampingnya, sedikit memberi warna pada ruangan yang didominasi warna putih. Entah sudah buku ke berapa minggu itu, Jungkook pun tak pernah menghitung pasti. Laki-laki yang tadi masuk ke ruang itu sedikit mengintip keluar sebelum menutup pintu. Setelah cukup dekat dengan Jungkook, dia mengambil buku yang ada di tangan Jungkook.

"Living, Loving, and Learning? Buku dari Namjoon lagi?" Lelaki itu sedikit tersenyum pada Jungkook.

"Iya, hyung. Namjoon hyung itu seperti perpustakaan berjalan. Ada saja buku yang dibawanya tiap datang". Jungkook tersenyum mengingat kebaikan Namjoon yang selalu setia datang menjenguknya. Bahkan Namjoon lebih sering datang dari pada Taehyung. Uh rasanya Jungkook merasa kesal hanya dengan mengingat si Taehyung itu. Mentang-mentang punya teman baru, sejak di Inggris Taehyung mulai melupakannya.

Jungkook buru-buru mengusir fikirannya. Melihat ekspresi lelaki di depannya Jungkook sedikit bingung. Tidak biasanya dia menemui Jungkook menjelang petang begini. Koreksi, lelaki di depannya ini sangat jarang menjenguknya, apa lagi dengan wajahnya yang terlihat sedikit khawatir seperti sekarang.

"Ada apa, Yoongi hyung?".

"Ah, begini. Kita harus sedikit melakukan pemeriksaan ulang. Ayo ikut denganku." Yoongi terlihat sedikit ragu awalnya. Namun setelah meletakkan buku yang tadi diambilnya ke tumpukan buku lain, reaksi Yoongi tak terbaca karena dia sudah mendorong kursi roda yang ada di dekat tempat tidur ke arah Jungkook. Jungkook pun segera menyibakkan selimutnya.

"Aku tidak tahu akan ada pemeriksaan ulang, hyung. Apa ada yang salah?".

"Bukan begitu. Aku hanya perlu sampel darahmu". Yoongi kini membantu Jungkook berpindah menuju kursi rodanya.

"Kau bisa melakukannya disini hyung. Biasanya juga seperti itu". Yoongi mendecih kesal. Jungkook memang sangat pintar dan Yoongi bingung harus memberi alasan apa lagi. Tapi Yoongi harus berbohong. Dari pada Jungkook menghambur memaksakan diri untuk pergi dari rumah sakit. Demi kebaikan semuanya, begitu fikir Yoongi.

"Haruskan aku menjelaskan semua prosedur dan detil pemeriksaan padamu, Jungkook? Kurasa sampai besok pun tidak akan selesai".

Yoongi sekarang membereskan tempat tidur Jungkook setelah Jungkook nyaman dikursinya.

"Hyung, apa aku sebodoh itu? Meskipun aku tidak kuliah seperti Taehyung bukan berarti aku tidak akan mengerti". Jungkook merajuk. Sepertinya Jungkook salah mengartikan ucapan Yoongi.

"Apa kau tidak tahu Taehyung itu orang paling bodoh di dunia ini? Kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkan nya"

Kali ini Jungkook setuju dan tersenyum. "Kurasa itu benar".

"Ada barang yang ingin kau bawa?" Yoongi menatap Jungkook.

"Bukan kah hanya sebentar, hyung?"

"Ya sudah. Tidak usah membawa apa-apa".

Yoongi pun mendorong kursi roda Jungkook. Saat berada di depan pintu Yoongi berhenti. Sedikit ragu saat hendak memutar kenop pintu.

"Hyung, ada apa?" Jungkook mulai khawatir pada perubahan sikap Yoongi. Yoongi yang sadar Jungkook tengah memperhatikannya buru-buru mengubah air mukanya.

"Tidak ada. Ayo". Yoongi pun tersenyum sebelum memutar kenop pintu dan mendorong kursi roda Jungkook. Jungkook pintar dan Yoongi itu bodoh berakting. Sikap Yoongi yang berbanding terbalik dengan kesehariannya membuat Jungkook curiga. Jungkook tahu ada yang disembunyikan Yoongi.

Bukan kali ini saja. Bahkan sejak pertama kali Yoongi datang pada Jungkook untuk mengambil sampel darahnya Jungkook tahu dia diperlakukan berbeda dari pasien lainnya. Tapi sikap Yoongi yang tidak terbuka dan acuh membuat Jungkook hanya berani bertanya pada Namjoon ataupun Jin tentang keadaan tubuhnya. Tapi Namjoon dan Jin selalu berkata tubuhnya sudah lebih baik sekarang. Meskipun begitu Jungkook tidak akan percaya karena bahkan dia masih belum diperbolehkan keluar dari rumah sakit. Bisa saja Jungkook bertanya pada Taehyung karena Taehyung pasti tidak bisa berbohong padanya, tapi bocoh itu sangat jarang datang menemuinya. Dan Jungkook berakhir mematuhi tiap perawatan yang diberikan padanya, seperti saat ini. Tapi ada yang aneh, fikir Jungkook.

Saat keluar dari ruangannya, Jungkook tidak melihat siapa-siapa. Yang lebih aneh lagi Jungkook saat ini sangat yakin Yoongi tidak membawanya menuju lab darah.

"Hyung, kita tidak ke lab seperti biasanya?". Jungkook mencoba bereaksi seperti biasa.

"Tidak" jawab Yoongi singkat. Jungkook hanya bungkam. Meskipun sudah beberapa bulan mengenal Yoongi, Jungkook tetap merasa ada jarak. Tapi Jungkook tahu Yoongi orang yang baik. Setidaknya dia mencoba mempercayainya.

Sekarang Yoongi dan Jungkook sudah berada di dalam lift. Tentu Jungkook semakin heran. Setau Jungkook lift tidak diperbolehkan untuk pasien.

"Hyung, apa aku boleh meminjam ponselmu? Aku ingin bertanya tentang buku yang dijanjikan Namjoon hyung padaku". Jungkook mulai merasa ada yang tidak beres. Meskipun Yoongi berusaha menunjukkan ekspresinya yang datar, Jungkook bisa melihat raut khawatir disana karena sesekali Yoongi menggigit bibir bawahnya. Bukan, sepertinya Yoongi ketakutan.

"Namjoon itu sibuk, Kook". Hanya itu jawaban Yoongi.

Lagi-lagi Yoongi dan Jungkook dibungkam kediaman sampai lift mereka berhenti di lantai empat, masih tiga lantai lagi sampai di lantai yang dituju Yoongi. Saat Pintu lift terbuka Yoongi dan Jungkook membulatkan mata mereka. Dokter Han Jiwoo dengan tergesa-gesa masuk ke dalam lift dan segera berusaha menutup lift itu. Dia berkali-kali menekan tombol lantai basement. Dari matanya jelas terpancar ketakutan. Rambutnya tidak diikat, sedikit berantakan tidak sepertinya biasanya.

Dokter Han sangat memperhatikan penampilannya, terutama di depan Yugyeom. Meskipun Yugyeom lebih muda darinya, dokter Han selalu percaya diri bahwa Yugyeom adalah belahan jiwa yang ditakdirkan untuknya. Karena itu semenjak Yugyeom mulai bekerja di rumah sakit Hanyang, dokter Han berubah. Dari perawan tua yang pendiam dan selalu jadi lelucon, menjadi dokter cantik yang menjadi idola, bahkan para pasien membicarakan tentangnya.

Tapi dokter Han yang terlihat sekarang sangat berbeda. Tubuhnya bergetar saat dia mencoba untuk tenang. Kepalanya tertunduk dan wajahnya tertutup oleh rambutnya yang terurai. Namun terlihat peluh menetes di pelipisnya. Tangannya merangkul tubuhnya sekaan kedinginan. Bahkan dia mengabaikan keberadaan Yoongi dan Jungkook disana.

"Dokter Han…" Yoongi mencoba menyentuh pundak dokter Han. Namun dokter Han memundurkan dirinya hingga dia terjebak di sudut lift. Tubuhnya makin memberingsut hingga akhirnya dia berjongkok memegangi kepalanya.

"Aku ingin pulang!" teriak dokter Han. Kini terdengar suara isakan pelan dari mulutnya. Yoongi mencoba menenangkannya sementara Jungkook yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa hanya kebingungan. Tentu saja, dokter Han memang dikenal sebagai dokter yang tenang dan berkarisma. Saat itu Lift mulai menutup, namun Jungkook melihat sesuatu diluar lift itu. Tepatnya dari salah satu ruangan yang tadinya tertutup. Ruangan itu terbuka dan Jungkook melihat sebuah tangan mengais-ngais di lantai. Jungkook dengan reflek memajukan kursi rodanya agar pintu lift tidak menutup.

"Hyung, apa itu?" Yoongi pun menoleh kearah yang ditunjuk oleh Jungkook. Yoongi sedikit ragu. Apa ia harus melihat kesana? Atau dia tetap melanjutkan menuju lantai selanjutnya. Tapi tatapan Jungkook pada Yoongi seolah meminta Yoongi untuk melihat kesana. Seolah mengataka 'hyung disana terjadi sesuatu, mungkin seseorang terluka, tolong dia', membuat Yoongi akhirnya mau tidak mau beranjak dari sana. Tapi sebelumnya dokter Han menahannya.

"Jangan. Ku mohon jangan. Aku ingin pulang" rintih dokter Han sembari memegangi pergelangan tangan Yoongi.

"Aku saja" suara Jungkook menginterupsi. Dia sudah bersiap beranjak. Hal itu membuat Yoongi bergegas melepas tangan Jiwoo.

"Tidak. Kau tetap duduk disitu". Titah Yoongi. Jungkook sangat tahu semua orang melarangnya untuk beraktivitas berlebihan, dan Jungkook benci itu. Terlebih karena dia tidak tahu alasan pasti penyebab semua perlakuan orang terhadap dirinya.

Perlahan Yoongi mendekati ruangan itu. Tangan itu bergerak-gerak tak beraturan seolah ingin menyeret tubuh si pemilik tangan untuk keluar dari sana. Semakin mendekati ruangan itu semakin terdengar suara gemeretak yang membuat perasaan Yoongi tidak enak. Yoongi bisa menebak apa yang ada di dalam sana, tapi langkahnya seolah terhenti.

"Berengsek!" terdengar suara seseorang mengumpat dari sana. Yoongi kembali ke kesadarannya. Orang ini masih hidup. jika Yoongi tidak salah dengar umpatan barusan. Yoongi pun segera melangkah kembali dan melihat ke dalam ruangan itu. Itu Yugyeom! Yoongi tidak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya. Yugyeom terbaring di lantai. Salah satu kakinya menendang-nendang udara berusaha menjauhkan sosok yang memegang kakinya yang satu lagi dengan erat. Tapi meskipun tendangan Yugyeom mengenai kepala itu dengan keras, sosok yang berpakaian perawat itu tidak kesakitan ataupun menjauhkan tubuhnya. Yoongi sempat melirik pasien yang terkapar bersimbah darah di ranjang pasien saat ia kembali berfokus pada Yugyeom.

"Yugyeom!" teriak Yoongi. Reflek Yugyeom mendongakkan kepalanya kearah Yoongi, dan saat itu sosok yang memegang kaki Yugyeom berhasil menggigit Yugyeom.

"Arghh!!!" Yugyeom berteriak. Tangannya meremas paha, merasakan sakit yang teramat di pergelangan kakinya. Geratakan dan kunyahan gigi di kaki Yugyeom terus terasa. Ngilu di persendiannya membuat Yugyeom menitikkan airmata disudut matanya. Sosok itu mengambil ancang-ancang untuk kunyahan selanjutnya. Yoongi menghambur masuk dan meraih kursi lipat lalu menghantamkan kursi itu ke arah si sosok perawat. Sosok itu tersungkur sementara Yoongi membantu Yugyeom berdiri. Sosok pasien yang terkapar mulai bergerak-gerak, sementara sosok perawat tadi kembali bangkit. Dengan kesusahan Yoongi memapah tubuh Yugyeom yang jauh lebih besar daripada dirinya. Yugyeom berusaha sekuat tenaga mengikuti Yoongi sambil menahan sakit di kakinya.

Saat Yoongi dan Yugyeom keluar dari ruangan itu Yoongi segera berteriak pada Jungkook yang panik melihat keadaan keduanya.

"Tutup liftnya Jungkook! Cepat!"

Jungkook memundurkan kursi rodanya lalu berusaha menekan tombol lantai tujuh, lantai yang tadi dituju oleh Yoongi. Saat kembali melihat kearah Yoongi dan Yugyeom, Jungkook sangat terkejut karena ada sosok lain di belakang mereka mengikuti. Langkah sosok itu yang tertatih semakin menambah kengerian rupa yang berantakan dari sosok itu. Jungkook hampir tak bisa berkata apa-apa saat satu sosok lagi keluar dari ruangan rawat inap itu. Jungkook rasanya ingin menertawakan situasi ini karena terlihat seperti sebuah film zombie. Tapi ekspresi Yoongi yang ketakutan membuat Jungkook yakin apa yang ada dihadapannya kali ini nyata.

"Cepat, hyung!". Teriak Jungkook. Tapi sial. Yugyeom malah terjerembab membuat Yoongi ikut terjatuh. Jungkook bisa mendengar Yoongi mengumpat disana. Sosok dibelakang mereka mendekat, sementara Yoongi kesulitan mengangkat tubuh Yugyeom kembali. Salahkan tubuh bongsor Yugyeom dan juga Yoongi yang tidak pernah berolahraga.

Jungkook diatas kursi rodanya semakin panik karena tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dia melihat ke arah dokter Han yang hanya melihat keadaan itu dengan mata ketakutan. Masih merangkul dirinya seperti keong. Jungkook kehabisan ide dan panik. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu.

"Dokter Han. Tolong tahan lift ini".

"Dokter Han, Sadarlah!!!" Karena tidak mendapat respon dari dokter Han, Jungkook pun berteriak. Dokter Han akhirnya sadar namun hanya mengangguk lemah tanda mengerti lalu berdiri.

Jungkook berdiri lalu melipat kursi rodanya. Iya, Jungkook sebenarnya terlihat sehat. Tubuhnya tinggi dengan perawakan yang cukup besar. Tak jauh berbeda dari dokter Yugyeom. Tapi Jungkook diperlakukan seperti kaca yang akan pecah jika tersenggol, seperti kertas yang akan robek jika terkena air. Meskipun sering protes, Jungkook selalu berakhir mematuhi segala perlakuan Namjoon dan semua orang yang menjaganya.

"Jungkook, tetap disana! Sialan!" Yoongi meneriaki Jungkook yang kini mengangkat kursi rodanya. Yoongi masih mencoba memapah Yugyeom yang meringis kesakitan saat sosok-sosok dibelakang mereka makin mendekat. Jungkook yang awalnya berjalan tergesa-gesa sambil membawa kursi roda akhirnya berlari saat sosok perawat sudah bersiap meraih Yoongi.

"Hyung, merunduk!" teriak Jungkook sebelum dengan sekuat tenaga mengayunkan kursi roda itu hingga terlepas dari tangannya dan menghantam sosok tadi. Sosok itu tersungkur jauh. Yoongi berhasil menghindar, namun membuat mereka kembali terjerembab. Tapi dia segera berdiri dan menghampiri Jungkook dengan tergesa.

"Jungkook, kau tidak apa-apa?" Yoongi memeriksa seluruh tubuh Jungkook. Wajahnya begitu panik. Jungkook tidak mengerti. Dirinya baik-baik saja. Mungkin Yoongi hanya mengkhawatirkannya karena Namjoon dan Jin meminta Yoongi menjaganya.

"Ayo hyung" Jungkook tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan Yoongi dan segera membantu Yugyeom berdiri. Yoongi pun mengikuti Jungkook hingga akhirnya mereka berhasil masuk ke dalam lift. Dokter Han makin terisak melihat keadaan Yugyeom. Sementara kedua sosok diluar lift kembali bergerak kearah mereka. Jungkook yang memperhatikan kedua sosok itu bertanya pada Yoongi.

"Hyung, mereka itu apa?"

"Zombie. Kurasa. Yang pasti mereka bukan manusia." Jawab Yoongi.

TBC

Bagian curhat lumayan panjang. Warning!

Baru update lagi. Maap :(

Lagi kehilangan mood. Plus itu BTS tiap hari ada aja yang baru. I cant catch up :(

Selamat uri bangtan menang dua daesang untuk sementara tahun ini. Im so happy and proud. Ga sia-sia vote MAMA walopun mnet…. Begitulah

Sekarang lagi iri bgt sama army yang nonton wings tour final. Gila 35 lagu. Dimanjain banget.

Ada yang lagi tergila-gila sama crystal snow sekarang? XD

Review corner

Tink224: itu ga typo kok. Disitu maksudnya taehyung dia mau nyelametin seseorang (JK) tapi namjoon malah minta dia ninggalin temennya yg lain (Bambam). Eh namjoon malah emosi karena v bawa2 jk. Jadi disini Taehyung orang nya penyayang dan rela berkorban buat orang yg disayangin sm dia. Tapi emang ank nya agk gila wkwk tungguin terus ya kelanjutannya

Parkchimchim93: maap yah updatenya lama :( masih berusaha untuk ga kehilangan mood. Padahal konsep udh ada sampe tamat TT. Semoga mereka semua selamat ya *smile evil*

Jeon mina: finally jungkookie is here!! XD full satu chapter Keke Yoongi itu Cuma korban kegilaan v wkwkkw

Fuse-san-desu: huwa ku suka juga. Tapi keknya belum memuaskan nih adegannya. So sad.

Makasih yang udah nyempetin baca terutama yang review. Sebenernya males ngelanjutin cerita ini sama hutang sequel ff satu lagi. Tapi karena kalian yang review akhirnya ff ini update juga :) mungkin ini terlalu pendek ya. But im trying to keep this story and do best.

Next chap= Introduction chap

Harusnya sebagai prolog sih. Tapi ga seru kan kalo dari awal udah tau apa yang terjadi. Biar maen tebak-tebakan dulu. Karena 7 member udah keluar semua, saatnya mengungkap keadaan yang menimpa mereka.

Note: bayangin kookie diatas kursi roda kek di highlight reel *

Nangis bareng dengerin Born Singer :(

Yang pake twitter let's be friend! Follow and mention @jmpnuna for followback :)

Love

Jmp!

Review?


	5. chapter 5

War of DNA

"Tapi aku penasaran. Jadi benar mereka itu zombie?"

KSJ

BTS ff

BTS Kim Namjoon Kim Seokjin Min Yoongi Jung Hoseok Park Jimin Kim Taehyung Jeon Jungkook

and other idols!

Zombie inside!

No plagiarism. I only own the storyline.

#5

Tut tut tut

Untuk kesekian kali panggilan Namjoon tak juga diangkat. Namjoon makin terlihat kesal.

"Seokjin hyung, dimana kamu?"

Namjoon melihat ke arah Taehyung yang sedang memapah Bambam. Taehyung masih belum membuka suaranya lagi sejak Namjoon membentaknya. Namjoon membiarkan Taehyung membawa Bambam dan itu sudah cukup bagi Taehyung. Dia tidak mau membuat Namjoon kembali murka. Bahkan Taehyung merasa segan hanya untuk mendudukan Bambam di kursi yang berada di ruangan Namjoon.

Setelah keluar dari lab rahasia Taehyung, Namjoon, Taehyung dan Bambam berhasil mencapai kantor Namjoon dengan mudah. Sekitar ruangan itu masih steril karena memang biasanya hanya beberapa orang yang berkepentingan yang datang kesana. Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya, merasa bersalah akan apa yang tengah terjadi. Bambam yang berada di dekapannya hanya bisa memegangi perutnya yang terasa terbakar.

Namjoon bergerak menuju lemari besar di belakang mejanya. Namjoon berjongkok untuk membuka kunci rak lemari yang paling bawah. Dia mengamati beberapa benda sebelum akhirnya mengambil sebuah tabung obat dan sebuah pistol. Namjoon berdiri, meletakkan tabung obat itu diatas meja lalu memasukkan pistol tadi ke saku celana belakangnya.

"Sepertinya tidak akan ada jemputan untuk kita. Ku harap kau tidak menyesal membaca temanmu itu. Minumkan dia obat itu".

Taehyung menatap tabung obat itu ragu. Saat matanya beralih menatap Namjoon, tatapan mutlak Namjoon terpampang. Tentu Namjoon tidak ingin ada penolakan lain. Taehyung menengguk liurnya susah payah. Setelah meraih tabung itu, dia mengambil satu tablet obat dari sana. Dengan terpaksa Taehyung meminumkan obat yang Taehyung tau adalah Kokain itu ke mulut Bambam. Mungkin setelah ini Bambam tidak akan sadarkan diri, tapi setidaknya rasa sakitnya akan menghilang. Ingin rasanya Taehyung protes karena tentu masih ada obat-obatan lain yang bisa membantu Bambam selain kokain. Bambam dan kokain adalah sahabat lama yang sudah dilupakan Bambam. Taehyung tidak ingin membuat temannya itu kembali menyesap candu itu dan berakhir ketagihan. Tapi seakan tengah berada di tepi jurang kematian, Taehyung tak mampu berkata untuk menolak perintah Namjoon.

Saat Taehyung dengan enggan meminumkan kokain kepada Bambam, Namjoon kembali mengambil sesuatu dari lemarinya tadi. Sebuah senapan laras panjang jenis shotgun. Namjoon memasukkan peluru ke senapannya lalu mengambil beberapa butir lagi untuk dimasukkan ke saku celananya. Setelah selesai Namjoon memasukkan tabung kokain yang berada di atas meja ke saku celananya yang satu lagi.

"Hanya ini yang aku miliki di ruangan ini. Berharap saja dia bisa melawan obat ini".

Namjoon dapat melihat raut kekhawatiran di wajah Taehyung. Bagaimanapun Namjoon menyayangi Taehyung, dia tidak akan tega membiarkan Taehyung dalam masalah berlama-lama.

"Aku tidak bisa memberikanmu senjata dengan mentalmu yang sekarang. Tetap berjalan di belakangku. Ayo".

Namjoon merapikan sedikit kemejanya lalu menarik pelatuk shotgun nya sebelum bersiap keluar dari kantornya.

"Hyung… tinggalkan saja kami. Dan berikan ini pada Yoongi hyung". Taehyung tengah merogoh sakunya saat Namjoon berujar

"Aku bukan kurir. Berikan sendiri. Dan berhenti melawanku".

Taehyung terdiam dan makin menggigit bibir bawahnya lebih keras. Hatinya hancur melihat kakaknya itu kecewa padanya. Taehyung merasa tidak berguna. Benar selama ini dia sudah terlalu egois dan manja. Namjoon melangkah melewati Taehyung. Sebelum membuka pintu Namjoon mengucapkan hal yang membuat Taehyung ingin menangis.

"Taehyung, kau satu-satunya yang hyung miliki di dunia ini. Ingatlah itu dan tenangkan fikiranmu. Hyung tau kau bisa melewati tekanan ini. Hyung membiarkanmu selama ini karena hyung melihat sesuatu dari sorot matamu. Hyung percaya padamu, dan kau harus percaya pada dirimu juga".

Taehyung benar-benar merasa marah pada dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin dia telah melukai kepercayaan yang diberikan kakaknya selama ini. Dan meskipun kecerobohannya itu cukup fatal, sang kakak tetap menaruh kepercayaan padanya. Dekapannya pada Bambam yang mulai tidak sadarkan diri semakin mengendor. Ingin rasanya Taehyung tidak mempercayai kenyataan yang ada dihadapannya sampai suara sang kakak kembali menyadarkannya.

"Ayo, Tae". Dan Taehyung pun kembali merapatkan dekapannya pada Bambam lalu mengikuti Namjoon.

Taehyung kesulitan memapah Bambam yang telah sepenuhnya kehilangan kesadarannya. Tubuh Bambam berkeringat namun kerutan rasa sakit telah menghilang dari keningnya. Bambam terlihat seperti bayi yang tertidur. Begitu damai. Perlahan mereka bertiga menyusuri satu persatu koridor menuju lift dilantai itu. Langit diluar terlihat kelam. Sistem penerangan yang otomatis hidup saat petang memudahkan langkah mereka bertiga. Sambil memperhatikan keadaan sekitar, Namjoon menekan tombol lift dan dalam waktu yang singkat lift itu terbuka. Mereka bertiga masuk ke dalam kotak besar itu. Namjoon menekan tombol paling bawah untuk mencapai lobi kampus.

Namjoon sendiri tidak yakin bagaimana cara mereka agar dapat keluar dengan selamat. Namjoon membawa mobil tapi mobilnya itu terparkir di basemen, Namjoon tidak yakin dengan keadaan Basemen sekarang. Tempat itu tidak memiliki penerangan sebagus di dalam ruangan. Untuk mengurangi resiko, Namjoon memilih keluar melalui jalan depan adalah hal yang terbaik.

Beberapa detik terlewat. Saat mencapai lantai satu, terdengar suara dentingan sebelum lift terbuka. Dan alangkan terkejutnya Namjoon dan juga Taehyung. Lobi itu di penuhi oleh zombie. Zombie-zombie yang terkoyak-koyak di bagian tubuh mereka. Noda darah di mana-mana. Taehyung hanya bisa membelalakkan bola matanya lebar. Satu tangannya mengeratkan tubuh Bambam dan satu tangannya lagi menggenggam kemeja Namjoon reflek.

"H..Hyung…!"

Sial. Suara dentingan itu membuat perhatian para zombie yang berada di dekat lift tertuju pada mereka. Namjoon menahan nafasnya. Memposisikan senapan yang sedari tadi dengan santai dibawanya.

Duar!

Namjoon menembakkan shotgun nya. Satu tubuh wanita yang berusaha meraih lift hancur berantakan sementara dua tubuh di belakangnya terjerembab dengan luka tembak di bagian atas tubuh mereka. Ini tidak baik. Namjoon ceroboh. Bagaimana mungkin dia menggunakan Shotgun disaat seperti ini. Suara tembakan barusan makin mengundang puluhan tubuh lain untuk mendekati mereka.

"Sial! Taehyung, tutup lift nya. Cepat!"

Taehyung masih tidak bergerak. Matanya terpaku pada tubuh-tubuh yang semakin mendekat itu. Seluru indranya terasa mati sejak bau darah tertangkap penciuman hidungnya. Kepalanya pusing dan pandangannya tidak bisa fokus.

Duar!

Tubuh-tubuh itu semakin mendekat dan Namjoon tidak punya pilihan lain selain menembakkan kembali shotgun nya. Sebagian zombie yang berada di barisan depan hancur. Namun di balik itu tubuh lain sudah menunggu untuk mendekati mereka juga.

"Taehyung!!"

Melihat tak ada pergerakan dari Taehyung, Namjoon buru-buru menurunkan shotgun nya dan menekan tombol lift. Secepat kilat Namjoon kembali memposisikan shotgun miliknya.

"Sadarlah, Taehyung!"Duar!

Tembakan ketiga.

Keringat menetes di pelipis Namjoon. Namjoon tidak menyangka jumlah tubuh yang sudah terinfeksi sebanyak ini di depan lobi. Apa mungkin mereka semua tadinya mencoba menyelamatkan diri dan berusaha keluar sebelum akhirnya menjadi seperti ini?

Namjoon masih siaga di posisinya. Menunggu lift tertutup sambil menjaga jarak aman para zombie. Saat pintu lift mulai tertutup sebuah tangan di lantai terjulur dan membuat pintu lift itu kembali terbuka sempurna.

"Sialan!"

Duar!

Itu adalah tangan dari tubuh yang sempat terkena tembakan pertama Namjoon namun masih tetap bergerak. Tembakan barusan Namjoon memastikan tubuh itu sudah hancur berantakan. Namjoon menendang tangan yang masih tertinggal di antara pintu lift itu keluar. Dan sekali lagi terpaksa menembakkan shotgun nya karena jarak zombie-zombie itu sudah terlalu dekat.

Duar!

Tak lama pintu lift itu tertutup.

"Sialan. Apa-apaan itu tadi?!"

Namjoon menatap pintu lift itu tak percaya. Setelah itu Namjoon melihat Taehyung yang berada disampingnya. Taehyung masih terlihat shock. Namjoon menjatuhkan shotgun nya untuk menggoncang tubuh Taehyung

"Taehyung! Tae! Sadarlah Tae!"

Kali ini Namjoon menepuk-nepuk pipi Taehyung. Taehyung mulai mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya. Pegangannya pada tubuh Bambam terlepas hingga Bambam merosot ke lantai. Taehyung menghirup nafas rakus seakan dia tidak bisa bernafas beberapa detik yang lalu. Kedua tangannya menjambak rambutnya dan tatapan matanya liar, tidak bisa berfokus pada satu titik. Namjoon menangkup wajah Taehyung dan menatap Taehyung.

"Tae, lihat aku! Tae! Lihat mata hyung!. It's okay. Semuanya baik-baik saja".

Akhirnya Taehyung mampu memfokuskan pandangannya, yaitu tertuju pada mata sang kakak.

"Hyung… yang tadi itu.." Taehyung sedikit terisak

"Bukan. Itu bukan salahmu. Tenanglah" Namjoon seperti mengerti gejolak apa yang tengah bergelut di fikiran Taehyung. Namjoon mengeratkan tangannya yang kali ini meremas pundak Taehyung.

"Tenanglah Tae. Kau harus tenang agar kita bisa keluar dari sini dengan selamat". Taehyung masih terlihat kehilangan arah dan Namjoon tidak bisa berkata manis untuk menenangkan Taehyung. Dilihatnya Bambam yang tubuhnya terkulai.

"Lihatlah Bambam. Kau harus menyelamatkannya. Tidak. Kau harus menyelamatkan Jungkook. Kau ingat Jungkook, kan?"

Taehyung terkejut akan ucapan Namjoon. Iya Jungkook. Dia sempat melupakan Jungkook. Bagaimana keadaan Jungkook sekarang?

"Tidakkah kau merindukan Jungkook? Sudah sangat lama sejak kau tidak menjenguknya". Taehyung sempat menganggukkan kepalanya atas pertanyaan Namjoon.

"Kita akan menemuinya sekarang, kau ikut?" Tanya Namjoon. Taehyung kembali mengangguk, kali ini lebih bersemangat.

"Lobi tidak mungkin bisa kita lewati. Satu-satunya jalan tinggal melewati basemen. Tolong, kuatlah Tae."

Namjoon melemparkan shotgun nya ke arah Taehyung dan Taehyung dengan hanya satu tangannya yang bebas susah payah menangkapnya. Secepat kilat Namjoon kini sudah memegang pistol kesayangannya dan memasang peredam. Setelah menarik pelatuk, Namjoon membidik sasarannya.

Dor!

Peluru Namjoon mengenai dada kiri si zombie. Tubuh laki-laki mengenakan kemeja biru dengan noda darah itu terhuyung kebelakang. Namun perlahan tubuh itu membalikkan badan dan kembali mendekati Namjoon, Taehyung dan Bambam yang masih di dalam dekapan Taehyung.

"Sial. Aku baru saja membuang peluruku"

Namjoon kembali membidik. Kali ini pistolnya diarahkan ke kepala zombie. Beberapa detik memmbidik dengan sebelah mata, Namjoonpun melespaskan tembakan kembali.

Dor!

Tepat mengenai kepala. Tubuh itu jatuh dan menggeliat di lantai sebelum akhirnya tak bergerak lagi.

"Ayo, Taehyung". Namjoon kembali memimpin langkah mereka menyusuri koridor menuju basemen. Untuk pertama kali Namjoon terpaksa membidikkan pistol magnum kesayangannya ke kepala seseorang. Rasa ngeri masih mengendap di hati Namjoon. Namun demi keselamatan mereka, Namjoon harus tetap melangkah maju. Harapan Namjoon kali ini hanya agar suara tembakannya cukup teredam dan tidak memancing lebih banyak zombie ke arah mereka.

Taehyung makin kesulitan berjalan. Pasalnya dia kini memapah Bambam ditambah dengan shotgun milik Namjoon. Berat, namun Taehyung terlihat mengagumi shotgun itu. Taehyung suka bermain first-player-shooting game, tapi untuk memegang senjata api asli benar-benar berbeda. Shotgun milik Namjoon sangat indah. Taehyung yakin ini bukan Baretta, Winchester, Remington, ataupun si cantik Parker. Lebih elegan, ini pasti Famars dengan baja yang terukir rapi di pegangannya. Tapi Taehyung tidak pernah melihat jenis Famars seindah ini di dunia game.

Namjoon memperhatikan keadaan sekitar basemen saat pintu itu terbuka. Cahaya di basemen terlihat redup. Sepi. Tidak terdengar suara apapun selain suara pendingin ruangan. Mobil-mobil masih terparkir dengan rapi. Masih dengan waspada Namjoon perlahan melangkah diikuti dengan Taehyung dibelakangnya. Sial. Namjoon lupa di blok berapa dia memarkirkan mobilnya, sedangkan tidak mungkin untuk menghidupkan alarm mobilnya sekarang atau zombie akan berdatangan.

Terpaksa mereka bertiga menyusuri tiap blok satu persatu. Setidaknya SUV Range Rover putih milik Namjoon lebih mudah dikenali diantara mobil-mobil lain. Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama bagi Namjoon untuk menemukan mobilnya. Tepat berada di depan blok G2 Namjoon dapat mengenali mobilnya. Namjoon hanya memberikan kode kepada Taehyung untuk berjalan duluan dan dia akan mengawasi keadaan sekitar. Saat mereka mendekati mobil Namjoon perlahan, terdengar suara langkah pelan. Namjoon dan Taehyung saling berpandangan. Mereka lalu mempercepat langkah mereka. Namjoon mengeluarkan kunci mobilnya dan membuka kunci otomatis pintu itu. Taehyung menurunkan shotgun yang di pegangnya untuk membuka pintu tengah dan bersusah payah memasukkan tubuh Bambam yang masih tidak sadarkan diri. Suara langkah itu semakin mendekat dan Namjoon akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengecek asal suara itu.

Taehyung sudah berhasil menyamankan posisi Bambam dan memasangkan sabuk untuknya. Saat akan meraih shotgun di lantai, Taehyung melihat sesosok tubuh merayap dari balik mobil yang berada di samping mobil Namjoon. Tubuh itu dengan kesusahan berusaha untuk menegakkan badannya. Terlihat kaki kiri laki-laki itu terkoyak. Tulang bahunya tidak simetris, mungkin patah. Telinga kirinya berdarah dan terlihat koyakan lebar di dagunya. Taehyung berjengit, mencoba mencari keberadaan Namjoon namun nihil. Namjoon tidak ada.

"Bagaimana ini?"

Taehyung mulai panik. Tubuh itu mendekatinya perlahan. Semakin mendekat. Dengan tubuh yang bergetar Taehyung mengarahkan shotgun di pelukannya ke arah zombie itu. Taehyung mundur karena zombie itu makin mendekat. Sudah ratusan bahkan ribuan kali Taehyung membunuh di dalam dunia game, tapi di dunia nyata Taehyung bahkan tidak pernah membayangkan membidik seseorang. Peluh terlihat membasahi wajah Taehyung. Bahkan tangannya yang memegang senjata terasa basah. Degup jantungnya meningkat. Membunuh atau terbunuh?

Taehyung menahan Shotgun milik Namjoon dengan kedua tangannya yang bergetar. Dengan menutup mata Taehyung menarik pelatuk shotgun itu saat zombie itu hanya berjarak dua kali senjata yang di pegang Taehyung. Tidak terjadi apa-apa. Taehyung semakin panik. Taehyung tidak mengerti. Apa pelurunya habis? Taehyung tergagap memeriksa shotgun itu.

Saat itu Namjoon kembali. Dan betapa terkejutnya Namjoon menemukan Taehyung sedang dipojokkan oleh zombie. Namjoon dapat melihat Taehyung tengah panik setengah mati disana. Namjoon mencoba membidik zombie itu dengan pistolnya. Tapi tidak bisa. Terlalu beresiko. Meskipun Namjoon yakin akan kemampuannya, meleset sedikit saja Taehyung yang akan terkena tembakannya.

"Taehyung! Pengamannya!" Teriak Namjoon. Taehyung melihat kearah asal suara.

"Hyung" lirihnya. Dengan tergesa-gesa Taehyung menarik apapun itu yang bisa ditarik dari senapan ditangannya lalu kembali membidik.

Cklik, klek

Duar!

Tubuh zombie di hadapan Taehyung hancur berantakan. Potongan tubuhnya berterbangan karena tertembak dari jarak yang sangat dekat. Taehyung merasakan jijik pada tubuhnya yang terkena darah dan potongan tubuh itu. Dengan tergesa Taehyung menjatuhkan shotgun nya dan menyeka wajahnya yang kotor dengan lengan kaosnya. Namjoon segera berlari menghampiri Taehyung.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Taehyung hanya bisa mengangguk. Masih terlihat jelas ketakutan di matanya. Begitu pun Namjoon. Namjoon serasa tidak bisa bernafas saat melihat zombie yang sekarang sudah berbentuk itu mencoba meraih adiknya.

"Cepat masuklah. Zombie akan mulai berdatangan karena suara Poseidon ku ini".

Namjoon memungut shotgun Poseidon nya dan segera masuk ke dalam mobil setelah meletakkan shotgun itu terlebih dahulu di dasbor mobil.

"Taehyung!" Namjoon berteriak agar Taehyung segera masuk ke dalam mobil. Taehyung melihat ke arah mobil dan dengan tergesa berjalan masuk ke dalam mobil karena dilihatnya Namjoon sudah menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Taehyung membuka pintu penumpang di samping Namjoon dan duduk tanpa berkata apa-apa. Namjoon segera menginjak gas, namun baru beberapa blok mereka melihat segerombolan zombie menghalangi jalan. Zombie-zombie itu berjalan ke arah mereka. Namjoon melihat ke kaca spion dan di belakang mereka pun segerombolan zombie tengah mendekat.

"Hyung…"

Rengek Taehyung yang gelisah menatap Namjoon. Namjoon hanya mengeraskan ekspresi wajahnya. Tangannya menggenggam erat kemudi.

"Pegangan" Ucap Namjoon dengan mata yang tajam menatap gerombolan zombie di depan mereka. Namjoon mulai menginjak gas lagi dan melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Mobil Namjoon yang melaju kencang itu menabrak gerombolan zombie dengan kuat. Mobil itu bergerak liar dengan beberapa zombie yang terlempar setelah menghantam kaca mobil. Darah terlihat menodai kaca mobil dengan jelas. Dua orang di dalam mobil itu menahan nafas mereka. Taehyung menutup mata dengan tangannya menggenggam erat sabuk pengaman dan pegangan mobil. Tubuhnya terhuyung kedepan dan kebelakang saat terjadi tabrakan. Sama halnya dengan Namjoon. Karena sempat kehilangan kendali mobil Namjoon menabrak tembok dengan cukup keras.

Pandangan Namjoon kabur. Digoyang-goyangkan kepalanya agar pandangannya membaik. Tangannya terjulur ke kepalanya dan Namjoon merasakan darah mengalir disana. Menetes melewati mata sebelah kanannya.

"Sial!".

Namjoon menyeka pelipisnya lalu memeriksa keadaan Taehyung.

"Taehyung…"

"Aku baik-baik saja, hyung".

Namjoon memperhatikan tubuh Taehyung dari kaki hingga kepala. Saat dirasa benar Taehyung baik-baik saja, Namjoon segera membuka sabuk pengamannya.

"Bawa Bambam keluar. Kita harus pergi dari sini".

Taehyung yang mendengar ucapan Namjoon segera melihat keadaan Bambam di kursi belakang. "Baik hyung".

Taehyung segera membuka sabuk pengamannya dan keluar dari mobil. Namjoon sendiri sedang menyiapkan pistolnya, memasukkan beberapa peluru dan menyimpannya ke saku belakang celananya. Kemudian Namjoon meraih shotgun nya yang terjatuh akibat tabrakan tadi. Dia mengisi ulang shotgun itu sebelum ikut keluar dari dalam mobil. Saat keluar, Namjoon mengitari mobil untuk membantu Taehyung mengeluarkan Bambam. Mereka berdua kini memapah Bambam, saat kemudia mata mereka melihat beberapa zombie mendekat kearah mereka. Tepatnya lima zombie. Sedangkan tak berapa jauh gerombolan zombie lain juga bergerak mendekat kearah mereka. Suara geretakan gigi dan langkah yang gontai kembali membuat tubuh Namjoon dan Taehyung gentar. Namjoon mengambil pistolnya dan bersiap membidik. Bisa saja Namjoon menembak mereka satu persatu, tapi pelurunya akan habis jika harus menembak mereka semua. Menggunakan shotgun nya hanya akan membuat gerombolan zombie lain ikut terpancing. Terlebih suara tabrakan mobil tadi sudah cukup membawa puluhan zombie mendekati mereka.

Dengan ragu Namjoon menembak satu persatu zombie yang semakin mendekat itu.

Dor!

Satu zombie tergeletak di lantai dengan luka tembak menembus kepala. Namjoon mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah zombie lain.

Dor!

Zombie itu menggeliat sejenak di lantai. Namjoon berkensentrasi untuk kembali membidik. Keringat dan degup jantung Namjoon membuat Namjoon semakin gugup. Taehyung yang berada di belakangnya terus berjengit tiap mendengar suara tembakan yang tak terlalu kuat karena teredam. Taehyung tidak ingin, tapi matanya tetap terbuka melihat pemandangan zombie-zombie itu berjatuhan satu persatu.

Dor!

Dor!

Sampai tembakan ketiga tembakan Namjoon selalu tepat mengenai kepala zombie-zombie itu. Di tembakan yang keempat Namjoon gagal. Tembakannya meleset dan hanya melukai telinga zombie itu. Namjoon semakin kehilangan konsentrasi. Darah dipelipisnya kembali mengalir menetesi matanya. Dengan tergesa Namjoon menyeka darah itu dengan tangannya lalu kembali membidik zombie lain. Masih ada dua zombie dengan jarak yang cukup dekat dengan posisi mereka, dan puluhan lain yang masih bergerak. Kepala Namjoon terasa berputar. Dia tidak boleh membuang-buang pelurunya, namun konsentrasinya tak kunjung membaik. Namjoon semakin frustasi hingga sebuah mobil Audi R8 putih keluaran tahun 2010 melaju dihadapan mereka dan berhenti setelah menabrak dua zombie tadi.

"Namjoon, masuklah".

Pengemudi mobil itu membuka kaca jendela.

"Seokjin, hyung". Namjoon tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini bertemu dengan Seokjin. Selama ini hubungan mereka hanya sebatas kenalan yang saling menguntungkan karena ayah Seokjin. Namjoon segera membantu Taehyung memapah Bambam untuk masuk ke mobil Seokjin. Taehyung ikut masuk di kursi belakang bersama Bambam. Setelah menutup pintu, Namjoon segera berlari memutari mobil untuk masuk ke sisi pengemudi. Namun saat ingin membuka pintu, pintu itu terkunci. Namjoon sempat mencoba menariknya beberapa kali, hingga akhirnya dia menggedor jendela kaca mobil itu.

"Hyung, apa-apaan ini?".

Bug bug bug

Namjoon masih menggedor kaca jendela sambil berteriak. Taehyung yang sudah duduk dibelakang Seokjin bingung dengan kondisi saat ini.

"Seokjin hyung, tolong buka pintunya". Lirih Taehyung pelan. Taehyung melirik Seokjin dan Namjoon yang berada diluar secara bergantian.

"Hyung. Jangan bercanda. Kau tidak lihat zombie-zombie itu makin mendekat?!" teriak Namjoon lagi.

Cklik

Kunci pintu itu terbuka dan Namjoon secepat kilat memposisikan diri di kursi sebelah Seokjin.

"Hyung. Apa kau sudah gila?" erang Namjoon.

Seokjin memutar tubuhnya menghadap Namjoon.

"Lihatlah dirimu. Kau berdarah. Ku kira kau makhluk sempurna yang abadi. Kau pintar, tampan, kaya dan digilai wanita". Seokjin tergelak pada ucapannya barusan. Sementara Namjoon terlihat gusar. Namjoon tau betul sifat Seokjin. Seokjin itu pandai bercakap, dan ucapannya terlalu sarkas. Mungkin Seokjin terlalu lama mengenal Yoongi hingga mulutnya tak kalah pedas.

"Hyung, ini bukan saatnya bercanda".

"Aku tau". Ucap Seokjin datar. Jika sudah begini Namjoon yakin yang diingankan Seokjin adalah pengakuan dan penjelasan."Baiklah. Maafkan aku. Aku memang bertanggung jawab atas semua ini. Kau puas?"

"Dimaafkan".

"Sekarang bisa kita pergi dari sini?"

"Tentu. Dengan senang hati. Tapi aku penasaran. Jadi benar mereka itu zombie?"

Seokjin menunjuk puluhan zombie yang bergerak mendekati mereka.

TBC

[Maaf yang nunggu cerita ini, updatenya kelamaan]

Tiada kata selain maaf. Huhuhu. Akhir2 ini hidup sangat berat xD

Sebagai permintaan maaf ini double update. udah sekian.

Makasih yang baca. *Bow bow bow*

Now playing: house of cards

Balasan review nya diskip dulu ya. T_T

Note: Chapter2 selanjutnya bakal diselingin sama flashback.

Love

Jmp!

Review?


	6. Introduction

War of DNA

BTS ff

BTS Kim Namjoon Kim Seokjin Min Yoongi Jung Hoseok Park Jimin Kim Taehyung Jeon Jungkook

and other idols!

Zombie inside!

No plagiarism. I only own the storyline.

INTRODUCTION

Hilir mudik manusia tak kunjung lelah bergerak di Bandara Incheon. Kesibukkan biasa di tengah hari kerja yang melelahkan. Sebagian dari tubuh-tubuh yang lelah menunggu keberangkatan itu terlelap di kursi tunggu. Sebagian menghabiskan waktu dengan menyesap kopi atau memakan cemilan di kafe-kafe terdekat.

"Hyung, aku dan Bambam akan mengambil koper kita. Hyung tunggu saja disini. Come with me, bro."

Taehyung menarik lengan Bambam tanpa menunggu persetujuan Namjoon. Namjoon yang terlalu letih setelah melalui 12 jam lebih penerbangan ditambah dengan ocehan Taehyung dan Bambam memilih untuk pergi ke kafe terdekat untuk memesan Americano panas sembari menunggu. Bambam terlihat sama letihnya dengan Namjoon terlebih dengan tubuhnya yang kurus itu. Tapi bambam tetap bersemangat mengikuti sahabatnya yang baru dikenalnya selama dua tahun di Inggris.

"Tae, are you really serious about your plan?"

(Tae, apa kau serius dengan rencana mu?)

Ucap Bambam saat menarik koper biru terang dengan sticker alien yang tertempel disana. Sticker yang sama dengan yang tertempel pada koper hitam milik Taehyung.

"How many times you're going to ask me that question, bro?"

(Berapa kali kau akan menanyakan hal itu, teman?)

Taehyung sudah berhasil mendapatkan koper miliknya dan tengah menunggu koper milik Namjoon. Bambam hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

"I don't know. I'm just asking. Well, we can abort it now since we're not starting it yet. I still think this is crazy, you know".

(Entahlah. Aku hanya bertanya. Kita bisa membatalkannya selagi kita belum memulainya. Kau tau, aku masih berfikir bahwa hal ini gila"

"Bam…"

"I know your reason Tae. I know. And yes, we are crazy. I agree that. And you know I will help you with anything. But, can you think about this once more time?"

(Aku tau alasanmu Tae. Aku tau. Dan ya, kita memang gila juga. Aku setuju hal itu. Dan kau tau aku akan tetap membantumu apapun itu. Tapi, bisakah kau fikirkan hal ini sekali lagi?)

"I've been searching for years. I was desperate. Black Death is my last try and chance"

(Aku sudah mencari bertahun-tahun. Aku sempat putus asa. Black Death adalah percobaan dan kesempatan terakhirku)

Black Death

Pada tahun 1346, sebuah wabah misterius menyebar dan membunuh lebih dari 200 juta jiwa di seluruh belahan dunia. Selama tujuh tahun, sepertiga populasi penduduk Eropa tewas tanpa sebab yang belum diketahui saat itu. Kecemasan sosial meluas dikarenakan pemerintah Negara-negara besar tidak mengetahui penyebab maupun cara mengobati wabah ini. Pembunuhan masal juga terjadi pada kelompok-kelompok yang dianggap bertanggung jawab, mulai dari golongan agama, ras, maupun sosial.

1894, seorang ahli bakteriologi Prancis-Jerman, Alexandre Yersin dan temannya Kitasato Shibasaburou, mengidentifikasi situs pemakaman masal dari wabah Black Death yang berada di Inggris. Berdasarkan penemuan mereka hingga perkembangan ilmu kedokteran selama ratusan tahun, hanya di ketahui bahwa wabah ini disebabkan oleh infeksi dari bakteri Yersinia Pestis.

Wabah ini menyerang tubuh yang lemah. Gejala nya timbul benjolan pada leher, ketiak, atau pangkal paha, mual, muntah darah, serta pembusukan pada daging. Tubuh inang yang terjangkit bakteri Y. Pestis mengalami peradangan di seluruh tubuh karena disebabkan infeksi. Tingkat kematian pasien yang mengalami sepsis adalah 100% dengan kecepatan satu hari atau dalam hitungan jam. Gejala sepsis dari Black Death menyebar melalui darah dengan cara gigitan.

Seperti kemunculannya yang tidak jelas, wabah ini hingga sekarang tetap hilang dan muncul secara berulang dalam skala yang lebih kecil. Uniknya sejarah mencatat korban Black Death yang berhasil selamat dari maut mampu hidup lebih lama dibandingkan manusia rata-rata sebelum wabah itu meluas, dimana para korban menjadi lebih kuat sebelum meninggal diusia 80an.

CASTS:

Kim Namjoon (27 tahun)

Kepala Departemen (dekan) fakultas kedokteran Universitas Hanyang. Kakak laki-laki dari Kim Taehyung. Semenjak orang tua mereka meninggal dalam kecelakaan beruntun, Namjoon yang masih berusia 17 tahun mulai berambisi untuk mendapatkan kehidupan yang lebih baik untuk adiknya. Saat magang di rumah sakit Hanyang, direktur rumah sakit saat itu mulai menjadikannya anak emas. Namjoon yang terlahir jenius menjadi pria yang sukses meski harus mengorbankan waktunya untuk keluarga kecilnya.

Fakta: Sentimental tetapi pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya. Buruk dalam berkelahi tetapi memiliki ketajaman dalam menembak. Pistol dan shotgun favoritnya adalah Smith Wessom 500g Magnum dan Famars Poseidon 20 Gauge

Kim Seokjin (29)

Direktur rumah sakit Hanyang. Tinggal bersama ayahnya. Memiliki kakak laki-laki yang sudah menikah dan hidup dengan istrinya di Jepang sebagai pelukis. Seokjin sempat mengalami depresi di masa mudanya karena harus mengikuti kemauan sang ayah. Masa kuliahnya tertunda satu tahun sampai Min Yoongi meyakinkannya untuk kembali.

Fakta: Ingin memiliki kehidupan biasa. Bersantai dan tertawa bahagia dengan temannya sambil meminum soju di kedai tepi jalanan. Benci cuaca panas.

Min Yoongi (28)

Ketua departemen bagian lab di rumah sakit Hanyang. Hidup sendiri sejak memutuskan pergi ke Seoul untuk bersekolah. Hubungannya dengan keluarga tidak terlalu baik tapi Yoongi selalu mengabari ibunya. Yoongi sangat berdedikasi pada pekerjaannya, hampir bisa dikatakan tidak memiliki kehidupan pribadi selain berteman dengan Seokjin.

Fakta: Memelihara seekor anjing toy poodle bernama Min Holly. Julukan Yoongi dan Holly adalah Motionless Min (Min Gamani/Min yang tidak bergerak)

Jung Hoseok (29)

Kepala Kepolisian Sektor Sageun. Dibalik kepribadiannya yang ceria Hoseok mampu menyembunyikan kesedihannya paska sang istri dan calon anak pertamanya tidak selamat dalam persalinan. Terlebih saat itu Hoseok tidak mendampingi istrinya. Kehidupan Hoseok yang terkenal sebagai seorang polisi yang perfeksionis kembali dalam hitungan hari, namun ada kalanya Hoseok akan menunjukkan ekspresi yang tak bisa diartikan.

Fakta: Cita-citanya saat kecil adalah menjadi penari. Hoseok menikah muda karena dijodohkan tetapi dia sangat mencintai istrinya.

Park Jimin (23 tahun)

Seorang mahasiswa kedokteran tingkat tiga Universitas Hanyang. Jimin memiliki kebiasaan membantu orang lain meskipun hal itu akan merugikan dirinya sendiri. Lingkungan keluarganya membuat Jimin menjadi pribadi yang hangat. Meskipun saat SMA dia sangat pemalu, Jimin menjadi lebih ceria setelah pada awal kuliah ia sempat menderita usus buntu dan melakukan operasi. Saat itu Jimin terlalu memaksakan dirinya untuk mempersiapkan tes masuk ke universitasnya yang sekarang.

Fakta: Jimin mudah bersahabat tapi tidak memiliki sahabat yang sangat dekat. Jimin terkadang merasa bosan dengan kehidupannya yang bisa dibilang terlalu normal, namun tidak bisa keluar dari zona amannya itu. Jimin benci mangga.

Kim Taehyung (23 tahun)

Adik dari Kim Namjoon. Tercatat sebagai salah satu mahasiswa Universitas Hanyang namun dalam masa cuti. Taehyung mengambil cuti untuk ikut dengan Namjoon tinggal di Inggris, namun setelah kembali dia masih belum kembali berkuliah.

Sebagai anggota keluarga Kim, Taehyung juga mewarisi kejeniusan dan obsesi ayahnya sama seperti Namjoon. Namun kenekatan yang diwariskan dari ibunya lebih menonjol. Kim Taehyung tidak suka pada keluarga Kim Seokjin tapi dia tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa dengan pengaruh keluarga Seokjin- dibantu dengan pengaruh kakaknya, dia bisa bebas melakukan pekerjaannya dengan bebas.

Fakta: Taehyung seharusnya satu angkatan dengan Jimin namun karena cuti diawal kuliah, Taehyung masih berada di tingkat pertama. Manusia paling optimis sedunia.

Jeon Jungkook (22 tahun)

Jungkook hidup sebatang kara. Saat masih di SMP, Jungkook dan ayah ibunya mengalami kecelakaan beruntun dengang mobil yang dikendarai ayah dan Ibu Taehyung. Ayah dan ibunya mengalami luka berat dan hanya bertahan beberapa hari di rumah sakit. Saat itu Jungkook yang hanya mendapatkan luka ringan sempat mengalami demam yang sangat tinggi. Setelah sembuh dokter menyatakan Jungkook mengidap ITP (Ideopathic Thrombocytopenic Purpura). Produksi trombosit tubuh Jungkook sangat rendah dan membuatnya mudah mengalami pendarahan. Sejak saat itu Namjoon mengambil alih wali Jungkook.

Fakta: Karenan penyakit yang diidapnya Jungkook tidak bisa melanjutkan pendidikannya. Dia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di rumah sakit. Jungkook tidak pernah protes pada kondisi tubuhnya.

BD – YP = Black Death – Yersinia Pestis

Source: Wikipedia (Black Death, ITP)

Yang baca di wattpad bisa cari story ini untuk liat foto karakter mereka. Di ffn ga bisa upload foto di dalam cerita.

Love

Jmp!

Review?


End file.
